Kłótnia
by Wiana
Summary: Snarry. Harry i Severus stają się ofiarami eliksiru, który łączy ich na wieczność. Uwaga! Sceny tylko dla dorosłych!
1. Prolog

**Beta:** sandwich

**Ostrzeżenia:** wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczne

Dziękuję Ci bardzo za zbetowanie, moja ulubiona Kanapeczko! :)

**Prolog, czyli jak się to wszystko zaczęło...**

Harry szedł wściekły do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów, układając w głowie zestaw przekleństw i wyzwisk, a nawet klątw, którymi uraczy Nietoperza.

_Jak on śmiał wywalić mnie z Zaawansowanych Eliksirów? Nie zrobiłem niczego, NICZEGO!, żeby go sprowokować! Uczyłem się tych cholernych Eliksirów! Do diabła, poświęcałem na nie praktycznie cały swój wolny czas, aby zadowolić tego tłustowłosego dupka i żeby nie miał pretekstu do wywalenia mnie! A on co? Ot tak skreślił mnie z listy, bo wywar nie był wystarczająco gęsty! Cholera, szkoda, że jeszcze zupa nie była za słona i kawa za zimna! Dupek popamięta, o tak! Już ja mu pokażę! Pieprzę zostanie aurorem! Skoro mnie wyrzucił, wszystko mu wygarnę! Na pewno nie będę go błagał o ponowne przyjęcie, co to to nie! Miarka się przebrała i ten pieprzony brudas teraz za to zapłaci!_

Wpadł do gabinetu Snape'a, nie kłopocząc się pukaniem i trzasnął drzwiami.

— Panie Potter...

— Ty dupku! Jak mogłeś wywalić mnie z Eliksirów, ty cholerny...

— Licz się ze słowami, Potter! — Snape wysyczał wściekle, wstając od biurka i mierząc intruza złowrogim spojrzeniem.

— Zamknij się i zachowaj te swoje straszne spojrzenia dla pierwszorocznych, ty gnido! Dobrze wiedziałeś, że zależało mi na zostaniu aurorem i nie mogłeś zdzierżyć, że sobie radzę na Eliksirach, co nie? Musiałeś zniszczyć moje marzenia i mnie wywalić! Jesteś tylko cholernym tchórzem, który boi się przyznać do swoich własnych pieprzonych błędów!

— Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru, Potter! I...

— Zamknij gębę, ty marna podróbko nauczyciela! — Harry sam nie wiedział, kiedy on i Snape doskoczyli do siebie i jeden drugiego złapał za przód szaty, chcąc rzucić przeciwnika na ścianę. — Bo właśnie nią jesteś! Nigdy, przez sześć lat nauki, niczego się od ciebie nie nauczyłem! Beznadziejny palant, który myśli, że coś znaczy, a tak naprawdę jesteś tylko kupą tłustowłosego gówna, do której nikt nawet nie próbuje podejść!

— Tego już za wiele, ty egoistyczny gówniarzu! — Oczy Snape'a płonęły żądzą mordu, a twarz była wykrzywiona w furii. Pchnął chłopaka na ścianę i przycisnął do niej, patrząc prosto w tęczówki pełne nienawiści, zielone jak Avada. — Myślisz, że to ja cię skreśliłem z listy? — Snape wysyczał, wbijając wzrok niczym sztylety w oczy Pottera, a następnie przesunął lekko głowę i wyszeptał mu do ucha: — Dyrektor to zrobił, naiwny Gryfoniku. Jego Złoty Chłopiec po zakończeniu nauki powinien zostać w Hogwarcie, bo tak to sobie Dumbledore zaplanował. Uwierz mi, Potter, z chęcią zniszczyłbym twoje marzenia, ale niestety on był szybszy. Wybacz, że cię rozczarowuję...

— Kłamiesz! — Harry próbował się wyrwać, lecz Snape trzymał go mocno i przyciskał do ściany całym ciałem. — Dumbledore nigdy by... on chce, żebym był szczęśliwy!

— Och, biedny, zraniony Chłopiec-Który-Cholera-Wciąż-Żyje... Dlaczego miałbym kłamać? Prawda jest znacznie zabawniejsza...

— Zamknij się!

— Ojej... biedny, mały Potter... — Snape wciąż szeptał niczym wąż do ucha chłopaka. — Aż tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że dyrektor jest gotowy poświęcić twoje marzenia, by cię tutaj zatrzymać... żywego?

— Zamknij się!

— Jesteś mu potrzebny, Złoty Gryfoniku, ktoś przecież musi pokonać Czarnego Pana. Nasz wspaniały, wielki bohater...

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Snape przesunął głowę, by móc spojrzeć na twarz Pottera, pełną bólu i bezsilnej złości. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, żeby do końca go pogrążyć, ale nie zdążył. Chłopak zamknął mu usta w twardym pocałunku i wsunął język między jego wargi. Po chwili osłupienia mężczyzna odpowiedział na pocałunek i ich języki rozpoczęły namiętną walkę, pieszcząc się i pobudzając zmysły. Opletli się rozgorączkowanymi dłońmi, przyciskając do siebie biodra. Jęknęli, gdy ich pulsujące erekcje otarły się o siebie, a szaty przeszkodziły w bliższym kontakcie. Zrzucili je na podłogę i trzęsącymi się dłońmi zaczęli zdejmować ubrania. Snape ze znacznie większą wprawą poradził sobie z koszulą Harry'ego i, składając pocałunek na opuchniętych ustach chłopaka, rozpiął mu spodnie. Po chwili również jego odzienie znalazło się na ziemi. Wśród pocałunków i pieszczot nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy stanęli przy biurku. Severus pchnął gwałtownie Gryfona na blat i stosy esejów rozleciały się po gabinecie. Pieścił językiem sutki chłopaka, a palcami prawej ręki przygotowywał go do przyjęcia penisa. Potter, jęcząc i trzęsąc się z rozkoszy, krzyknął, gdy palce w jego tyłku pobudziły bajecznie czułe miejsce.

— Proszę... Snape...

Oplótł nogi wokół mężczyzny, aby ułatwić mu wejście. Mistrz Eliksirów zabrał palce i w ich miejsce wsunął swoją męskość. Obaj jęknęli. Potter był tak ciasny, tak gorący. Severus zaczął się poruszać. Najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej, nie mogąc nasycić uszu jękami i błaganiami Pottera o więcej. Fale przyjemności zalewały jego ciało z każdym pchnięciem i czuł, że wkrótce dojdzie.

Chłopak zwijał się w rozkoszy na blacie biurka i zaciskał palce na jego krawędziach. Gdy mężczyzna ujął w dłoń jego penisa i zaczął przesuwać nią w górę i w dół w rytm ruchów swoich bioder, jęki Pottera przerodziły się w urywany krzyk. Snape nie słyszał swoich jęków ani ich wspólnego krzyku, gdy doszli niemalże w tym samym momencie.

W pocałunkach, spełnieni, łapiąc oddech, zsunęli się z biurka na podłogę, by tam zasnąć z wyczerpania.


	2. Część 1

**Część pierwsza — Ginny**

Severus obudził się rozluźniony i pełen czegoś, czego nie czuł już od bardzo dawna. Chwilę zajęło mu zidentyfikowanie tego uczucia. Był... szczęśliwy. Wciąż nie otwierając oczu, przeklął w myślach szpitalne łóżko, które było twarde dosłownie jak podłoga i równie zimne. Pomału wrócił pamięcią do wydarzeń z poprzedniego dnia — ból, tortury, jeszcze więcej bólu... Ledwo udało mu się uciec z tej zasadzki i to tylko dzięki pomocy... przyjaciela. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył twarz mężczyzny, uśmiechającego się do niego, gdy go uratował i wtedy nieproszone przyszło kolejne wspomnienie. Tęczówki zielone niczym Avada... pergaminy dookoła... jęki... Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i wstrzymał oddech. Obok niego, przytulony, leżał niewątpliwie nagi Potter, a to oznaczało, że owo nieproszone wspomnienie nie było niesmacznym kawałem jego wyobraźni.

— O kurwa...

Nie był już w skrzydle szpitalnym, leżał nagi obok gołego Pottera, na podłodze swojego gabinetu.

— Kurwa...

I Potter się do niego przytulał. Jakby tego było mało, ciało Mistrza Eliksirów zdecydowanie nie miało nic przeciwko, chociaż umysł wrzeszczał najprzeróżniejsze przekleństwa i podawał kolejne powody przeciwko takiemu stanowi rzeczy. To uczeń. To POTTER!

— Słodki Merlinie... pieprzyłem się z uczniem... pieprzyłem się z Potterem!

Snape w panice wyplątał się z objęć chłopaka i pośpiesznie ubrał.

_Mogę się już pożegnać z pracą i z Hogwartem... Cholera, mogę się już pożegnać z życiem, bo Dumbledore mnie zabije! Lub zrobi ze mną coś jeszcze gorszego..._ Uczynny umysł Ślizgona podsunął mu dokończenie tego zdania: _...o ile dowie się, że do czegokolwiek doszło._

Mózg Snape'a pracował teraz na najwyższych obrotach. Ponaglany wciąż rosnącą paniką, podsunął najprostszy i jednocześnie najlepszy sposób zatajenia tego przed dyrektorem. Mężczyzna stanął nad wciąż śpiącym Potterem. Trzy machnięcia różdżką i chłopak był już ubrany, a bałagan w gabinecie idealnie sprzątnięty. Gryfon poruszył się niespokojnie, zaczynając się wybudzać. Najlepiej będzie, gdy nikt poza nim nie będzie o tym wiedział. Tylko on będzie pamiętał — to najlepsze wyjście. Zwłaszcza, że nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego do tego doszło, jakim cudem tak szybko osiągnął spełnienie i czemu padł po czymś, co ledwo można było podciągnąć pod „krótki numerek".

—_Obliviate_. — Po chwili nastolatek otworzył oczy i popatrzył nieprzytomnie na Snape'a. — Wstawaj Potter. Chyba nie masz zamiaru leżeć na podłodze cały dzień. Nie potrzebuję dywanu w swoim gabinecie. — Chłopak od razu stanął na równe nogi i zmierzył profesora wściekłym spojrzeniem. — Jak miło, że w końcu zdecydowałeś się odzyskać przytomność, po tym jak, z właściwą dla siebie gracją, rozwaliłeś mi się na podłodze. Wracając do naszej, nazwijmy to, rozmowy: miesiąc szlabanu z Filtchem i sto punktów od Gryffindoru. Skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, bądź łaskaw wynieść się do dyrektora.

— Ale...

— Zejdź mi z oczu, Potter.

— Ale dlaczego straciłem przytomność? — Harry nawet nie ruszył się w stronę drzwi. Czuł się jakby dostał tłuczkiem w głowę i nawet myślenie go bolało.

— Nie jestem twoją niańką, Potter. A teraz WON albo z przyjemnością pozbawię Gryffindor wszystkich punktów!

— Dobrze, dobrze. Mógłbym chociaż dostać jakiś eliksir przeciwbólowy? — Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn wszystko go bolało. Nawet tyłek go piekł. Snape wyciągnął z jednej z szuflad małą fiolkę i wręczył mu ją. Szybko wypił jej zawartość i już po chwili wszelki ból odszedł. — Dziękuję.

W pośpiechu wyszedł z gabinetu i ruszył korytarzem do wyjścia z lochów. Właśnie wchodził po schodach, gdy dotarło do niego, jaką głupotą z jego strony było wypicie eliksiru od Snape'a, bez upewnienia się, że jest to właściwy eliksir, a nie jakaś „piekielna i udoskonalona wersja specjalnie dla Pottera". Przeklinając się w duchu za swoją naiwność i bezmyślność, skierował się do gabinetu dyrektora.

oOo

— Hej, Ginny. Coś się stało?

— Och, cześć Hermiono. — Ginewra skubała nerwowo swoją szatę i unikała wszelkiego kontaktu wzrokowego. — Widziałaś może Harry'ego?

— Ostatnio, kiedy szedł wściekły do Snape'a. Wiesz, w czasie obiadu przysłał mu wiadomość, że został wyrzucony z Eliksirów...

— Wiem o tym, nie musisz mi mówić. — Weasleyówna machnęła ręką i znów wróciła do skubania szaty. Od czasu do czasu zerkała też na wejście do pokoju wspólnego, ale szybko z powrotem odwracała wzrok.

— Ginny, co jest grane? — Hermiona odłożyła książkę i poważnie popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę.

Ginewra rozejrzała się po komnacie i zobaczywszy, że nikt nie zwraca na nie uwagi, usiadła na krześle naprzeciw Hermiony i wzięła głęboki wdech.

— Chodzi o to, że jestem z Harrym już dwa lata, a my nie tego, no wiesz. Co najwyżej czasami się pocałujemy, ale to i tak nic nie wiadomo jakiego. Harry jest w tych sprawach bardzo nieśmiały. Próbowałam już z nim rozmawiać i stwarzałam okazje, jednak to nic nie dało. A ja naprawdę bardzo chcę jego bliskości i w ogóle. I tak sobie pomyślałam, że może, jak mu się doda trochę odwagi i pewności siebie, to w końcu pójdzie na całość, bo przecież on mnie kocha i ja go kocham, to czemu byśmy nie mieli, no wiesz...

Hermiona uważnie przysłuchiwała się nerwowej paplaninie przyjaciółki i szybko przetwarzała ją w swoim wybitnie analitycznym umyśle. No tak. Ron też potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby się przezwyciężyć, ale udało mu się to znacznie szybciej niż Harry'emu. Być z takim super przystojnym i dobrze zbudowanym chłopakiem przez dwa lata w celibacie, to rzeczywiście musiało być dla Ginewry, która jakby nie patrzeć miała temperamencik, niezwykle frustrujące. Jednak coś mocno zaniepokoiło Gryfonkę.

— Ginny... co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc o dodaniu odwagi?

— Bo widzisz... Emma jest genialna z Eliksirów i wie, który ma w przybliżeniu właśnie takie działanie. Miała jakiś problem ze zdobyciem niektórych składników, ale jakoś go rozwiązała i nawet przetestowała ten wywar na swoim chłopaku. Zadziałał, to dolałam dziś podczas obiadu trochę tego eliksiru Harry'emu do soku i...

— Ginny Weasley! Co zrobiłaś? Powtórz, bo chyba się przesłyszałam! — Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi i patrzyła wielkimi oczami w niedowierzaniu.

— Dodałam ten eliksir Harry'emu do soku... — wyszeptała, jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana. Część Gryfonów z ciekawością przyglądała się im, gdy krzyk Hermiony zwrócił ich uwagę.

— Nigdy bym cię nie podejrzewała o tak nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Dodać komuś niepewny eliksir do soku... A teraz mi go dokładnie opisz, żebym mogła zadecydować, co dalej z tym zrobić.

— Ten eliksir wcale nie był niepewny. Emma go zrobiła i na jej chłopaka zadziałał bez żadnych skutków ubocznych czy czegoś takiego. Emma! — Ginny odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyn chichoczących na kanapie w rogu pokoju i pomachała do jednej, by podeszła.

Emma była piegowatą blondynką o brązowych oczach. Hermiona mogłaby się założyć, że dziewczyna tylko farbuje włosy na blond, a tak naprawdę ma kolor zbliżony do rudego.

— Hej, Emma. Opowiedz o tym eliksirze, dobrze? Co do niego dodałaś, jak go przygotowywałaś, skąd masz przepis... powiedz o wszystkim.

— W porządku. — Farbowana blondynka usiadła obok Hermiony i zaczęła jej wszystko wyjaśniać. — ...i wtedy trzeba było dodać liście bambusa moczone przez dwa dni w wywarze ze skórki kogelmoga...

— Skąd wytrzasnęłaś skórkę kogelmoga? Przecież jest bardzo rzadko spotykana... — Hermiona wtrąciła zdziwiona. Sama procedura warzenia eliksiru była średnio trudna, ale niektóre ingrediencje były po prostu kosmiczne.

— Nie wytrzasnęłam. Musiałam ją zastąpić sproszkowaną skórką żaby błotnej. Są sobie pokrewne. I dodałam też trochę lawendy i skrzydeł ważki, żeby pogodzić składniki...

— Czyli kompletnie zmieniłaś formułę? — Hermiona wyszeptała groźnie. Harry'ego wciąż nie było. Co jeżeli ten naprawdę felerny eliksir mu zaszkodził? Ze składu mogła łatwo wywnioskować, że wywar nie był śmiertelnie trujący, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

— Tylko go udoskonaliłam — zaperzyła się blondynka. — I zmodyfikowałam wywar początkowy. Dodanie płatków róży i kandyzowanej skórki cytrynowej z goździkami o niebo polepszyło smak. To wszystko. A eliksir wcześniej już przetestowałam na moim chłopaku i zapewniam cię, że działał doskonale, chociaż nie był taki smaczny, zanim nie udoskonaliłam wywaru początkowego...

Trzy dziewczyny odwróciły się w stronę drzwi, gdy do pokoju wspólnego wszedł Harry. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą, nie widząc oznak zatrucia. Chłopak był tylko lekko podenerwowany, ale to przecież zrozumiałe, skoro właśnie wracał z niezbyt miłej rozmowy ze Snape'em.

oOo

Dumbledore już czekał na Harry'ego. Siedział wygodnie za starym biurkiem w swoim gabinecie i głaskał feniksa, który przycupnął mu na kolanach. Gestem wskazał chłopcu fotel naprzeciw siebie i obserwował z dobrze ukrywanym zdziwieniem, z jakim spokojem Gryfon zajmował wskazane mu miejsce. Żadnych wrzasków, wyrzutów czy jakichkolwiek innych oznak złości. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: chłopak już zdążył skutecznie wyładować się na Severusie.

— Profesorze, proszę mnie wpisać z powrotem na listę OWTM-ów z Eliksirów. I niech mnie pan nie traktuje jak jakiegoś niedorozwiniętego dzieciaka, bo ja naprawdę potrafię sam za siebie decydować.

— Wiem o tym, Harry, ale...

— Nie ma tu żadnego ale — przerwał mu Gryfon. Eliksir od Snape'a zadziałał wybitnie dobrze, jednak — jak większość silniejszych środków przeciwbólowych — sprawił, że Harry'emu rozwiązał się język.

— Czy nie mógł pan o tym ze mną porozmawiać? Po prostu porozmawiać. Może wtedy dowiedziałby się pan, że kurs na aurora chcę przejść tylko po to, by mieć większe szanse na pokonanie Voldemorta, a w przyszłości chciałbym zostać uzdrowicielem. Może wtedy wpadłby pan na pomysł, że wymagane tytuły mistrzowskie z Eliksirów i Zielarstwa mógłbym zdobyć pod okiem profesorów z Hogwartu, co zatrzymałoby mnie tutaj na jeszcze minimum trzy lata. Szkolenie aurorskie mógłbym przejść z członkami Zakonu, którzy są aurorami. Ale pan zamiast przedyskutować całą sprawę ze mną, wolał podjąć decyzję za moimi plecami i wykreślić mnie z Eliksirów. Jak ja mam panu ufać, dyrektorze, skoro ciągle odwala mi pan takie numery?

Wiekowy czarodziej siedział w milczeniu i patrzył na chłopaka, jakby go widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Na jego twarzy zaskoczenie mieszało się ze wstydem.

— Harry...

— Po prostu niech mnie pan z powrotem wpisze na Eliksiry. — Harry wstał i skierował się do drzwi. —To było naprawdę nie fajne z pana strony, żeby mnie z nich wyrzucić w środku semestru.

— Dobrze, Harry. I przepraszam. Ja nie...

— Dowidzenia, dyrektorze.

— Dowidzenia, Harry.

Gryfon udawał, że nie usłyszał bólu w głosie starszego czarodzieja i wyszedł z jego gabinetu. Po drodze do swojego Domu zaszedł za potrzebą do toalety. Czuł się bardzo zmęczony i jakby wyssany z energii. Najchętniej położyłby się do łóżka i przespał kilka dni. Wiedział jednak, że nie będzie mu to dane. Tuż przed nadejściem sowy od Snape'a umówił się z Ginny na romantyczną przechadzkę na wieżę astronomiczną. Bardzo lubił rudą Gryfonkę. Musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć, że Ginny chce czegoś więcej niż pocałunek od czasu do czasu, ale on nie czuł się gotowy. Prawdę mówiąc młodsza siostra Rona nie podniecała go tak, jak to opisywali chłopcy w dormitorium. Podobała mu się i lubił się z nią czasami przejść do Hogsmeade czy gdziekolwiek na spacer, ale nic więcej.

Rozmyślając, wszedł w końcu do kabiny. Czy to jest nienormalne, że...

— Aaa...! — pisnął i osunął się na kolana. Co się, do jasnej cholery, stało? Sikanie jeszcze nigdy nie było takie... inne. Dziwne. _Chory jestem czy co?_

Nagle przypomniało mu się, że pewnego dnia Seamus wrócił do dormitorium w środku nocy i wszyscy usłyszeli, jak w bardzo podobny sposób zawył w toalecie. Wypytywali go tak długo, aż w końcu się przyznał, czerwony na twarzy niczym dojrzała czereśnia, że kochał się ze swoją dziewczyną i że coś takiego „po" jest normalne, gdy jeszcze mięśnie się dobrze nie rozluźnią. Seamus nie potrafił tego dobrze wytłumaczyć, ale taka odpowiedź ich całkowicie zadowoliła. To było nawet więcej, niż się spodziewali usłyszeć i później już nikt się go o nic nie pytał, chociaż czasami wydawał naprawdę ciekawe dźwięki w łazience.

— Cholera.

W jego przypadku było to jednak niemożliwe, prawda? Nie mógł mieć tego od seksu, bo przecież z nikim się przed chwilą nie kochał. W ogóle się nigdy z nikim nie kochał, ale to akurat nie było istotne. Obiecał sobie, że następnym razem, kiedy się to powtórzy, pójdzie do Pomfrey lub do kogoś innego. Albo i nie pójdzie, przecież to nic takiego.

W końcu udało mu się zaspokoić potrzebę, umył ręce i poszedł w górę korytarza do pokoju wspólnego. Gdy wszedł, zobaczył, że Hermiona i Ginny patrzą na niego z ich ulubionego miejsca przy kominku. Razem z nimi siedziała jedna z koleżanek Ginewry, Emma.

— Cześć skarbie. — Ginny podeszła do niego, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i pocałowała w policzek. Błyszczącymi oczami zmierzyła go z góry na dół i objęła w pasie. — Czkałam na ciebie.

Harry'emu jakiś dziwny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach, ale uśmiechnął się do swojej dziewczyny.

— Taaak?

— Oczywiście, że tak, głupolku. — W jej oczach pojawił się figlarny błysk. — I skombinowałam trochę miodu na dzisiejszą noc. Idź po pelerynę, spotkamy się przy portrecie za dwadzieścia minut, dobrze?

Harry nawet nie próbował mówić, że jest zmęczony i ogólnie dziwnie się czuje. Za dobrze znał Ginny, by wiedzieć, że lepiej przemilczeć takie sprawy, zwłaszcza, gdy ona już coś sobie zaplanowała. Nie chodziło o to, że jego dziewczyna była egoistką czy coś w tym stylu — chodziło raczej o jej nienormalnie matczyne zapędy i o... jej inne zapędy.

— Dobra. To ja zaraz wracam — znów uśmiechnął się do niej i, po uwolnieniu z objęć, poszedł do dormitorium.

Ginny popatrzyła jeszcze za nim chwilę.

— Emma, czy ten twój też tak się zachowywał? — zwróciła się do koleżanki.

— No, też był troszkę nieobecny na początku. Ale tylko na początku. — Emma uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie. Kątem oka rudowłosa zobaczyła, jak Hermiona marszczy brwi, ale nim otworzyła usta, by wyrazić swoje zdanie na ten temat, Ginny już pobiegła do dormitorium po miód.

Gdy wróciła, Hermiona zatrzymała ją z bardzo poważną miną.

— Posłuchaj. Cokolwiek ten eliksir robi, już dawno przestał działać. Od obiadu minęło dużo czasu. Na razie nie powiem o tym Harry'emu, ale zrobię poszukiwania w bibliotece i jeśli odkryję, że ten eliksir zrobił mu coś złego, to nie ręczę za siebie. Zrozumiałaś?

— Tak, Hermiono, zrozumiałam. Ale powiedz mi, co miałam zrobić?— Ginny nerwowo popatrzyła na wejście do dormitorium chłopców. — Przecież on...

— To trzeba było z nim zerwać i poderwać jakiegoś Ślizgona — przerwała jej Hermiona. Ginny skrzywiła się na myśl o chodzeniu z kimś ze Slytherinu. — Nie krzyw się tak. Jeżeli chcesz ogiera w łóżku, to oni są najlepszym wyborem. Gryfoni w łóżku są niczym małe, przerażone zwierzątka i potrzebują być naprawdę długo oswajani, zanim przejmą inicjatywę.

Ginny patrzyła na Hermionę z niedowierzaniem.

— A co z Krukonami i Puchonami?

— A jak myślisz? Krukoni są podręcznikowi, a Puchoni bardzo się starają, to chyba oczywiste. Ale wracając do tematu, jeżeli skrzywdzisz Harry'ego, to też pożałujesz. Nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić moich przyjaciół i jestem pewna, że Ron w tej sprawie całkowicie się ze mną zgodzi.

oOo

Harry wyciągnął pelerynę niewidkę spod łóżka i usiadł na nim ciężko. Co się z nim działo? Nie rozumiał, dlaczego był aż tak obojętny w stosunku do Ginny. Może i nigdy nie przyprawiała go o jakąś gorączkę pożądania, ale przecież nie bez przyczyny była jego dziewczyną. Kochał ją i nie powinien czuć się tak obojętny. Jeszcze wczoraj było inaczej, tego był pewny.

_Ciekawe, skąd wzięła miód...?_ Całkiem bez związku przeleciało mu przez głowę. Nieważne. Musiałby być gumochłonem, żeby nie wiedzieć, po co jej miód i w ogóle ten cały wypad na wieżę. Ale nim nie był i nie podobało mu się to wszystko. Westchnął poirytowany.

Rzucił na siebie kilka zaklęć odświeżających, nałożył inna koszulę i zszedł z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego. Ginny już na niego czekała i obdarzyła go uśmiechem, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.

— To idziemy. — Jej podekscytowanie bynajmniej nie było zbyt zaraźliwe, ale Harry i tak się uśmiechnął. Przecież ona nie zrobi niczego, czego nie będą _oboje_ chcieli, prawda? Zobaczył, że Hermiona chce mu coś powiedzieć, ale Ginny niecierpliwie wyciągnęła go na zewnątrz.

Jak tylko znaleźli się na korytarzu, Harry narzucił na nich pelerynę niewidkę i przytulili się pod nią, żeby dobrze ich okrywała. Spokojnym krokiem skierowali się do wieży astronomicznej.

oOo

Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Właśnie skończył sprawdzać wszystkie wypociny tych matołów, które sobie na dzisiejszy wieczór zaplanował. Nie miał do uwarzenia żadnych eliksirów do skrzydła szpitalnego czy gdziekolwiek indziej, a to oznaczało, że tej nocy wreszcie się wyśpi. Lub ewentualnie będzie miał całą noc na przemyślenie tego, co się dziś stało między nim i Potterem, ponieważ nie dawało mu to spokoju przez cały czas. Ale najpierw relaksująca kąpiel z jakimiś eliksirami wzmacniającymi. Jego słaba kondycja była wręcz alarmująca!

Wyjął z jednej z szafek dwie fiolki eliksiru i skierował się do łazienki. Postawił buteleczki na półce przy wannie, odkręcił wodę i zaczął się rozbierać. Czarna szata, koszula, buty, spodnie... gdy zsunął bieliznę, krzyknął zaskoczony.

— Co, do cholery...?

Na jego podbrzuszu, po prawej stronie, tuż nad męskością, widniał znak do złudzenia przypominający bliznę Pottera... _błyskawica_. Severus wstrzymał oddech, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, co to znaczy. Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu i po raz drugi w tym dniu ogarnęła go panika.

_Jak? Skąd miał eliksir? Dlaczego to zrobił? I co_ ja _mam teraz, do cholery, z tym zrobić?_

oOo

Harry musiał przyznać, że nie było tak źle. Po wypiciu połowy miodu, oboje się zrelaksowali i pogodna rozmowa naprawdę poprawiła mu humor. Rozmawiali o głupotach i podziwiali gwiazdy. Ginny opowiedziała mu nawet zabawną legendę dotyczącą jednej z konstelacji. Mile spędzając czas, zapomniał o swoich niepokojach i z uśmiechem przytulał swoją dziewczynę.

— A mówiłem ci już, że Dumbledore zgodził się wpisać mnie z powrotem na zaawansowane Eliksiry?

— Naprawdę? To super! Będziesz mógł zostać aurorem! — Ginny roześmiała się i zaczęła bawić jego włosami.

— No, nie do końca. W zamian za to, mam tutaj zostać tak długo, aż nie zdobędę mistrza z Eliksirów i Zielarstwa. — Harry doszedł do wniosku, że lubi, jak Ginny bawi się w ten sposób jego włosami.

— A co z kursem aurorskim? — Ginny wyszeptała mu w szyję i jej oddech miło połaskotał go za uchem.

— Mmm... Członkowie zakonu będą mnie szkolić. — Harry pociągnął kolejny łyk miodu z butelki. Ron zawsze krzywił się na samo wspomnienie miodu. Według niego był zdecydowanie mdły i przeznaczony dla bab, a nie dla prawdziwych facetów, którzy powinni pić Ognistą. Harry nie podzielał jego opinii. Uwielbiał miód tak samo jak kremowe piwo. Wiadomo, nie w nadmiarze, ale od czasu do czasu lubił wypić butelkę lub dwie...

— Mmm? Ginny? Co robisz? — Z rozmyślań o miodzie wyrwały go ręce, które wśliznęły się pod jego koszulę i zaczęły pieścić ciało. To również było miłe, ale niepokojące. Ginny nachyliła się nad nim i musnęła ustami jego wargi.

— Nie musisz się krępować, Harry. Ja... chcę tego. Jestem gotowa.

oOo

Snape zrezygnował z relaksującej kąpieli, ubrał się z powrotem i udał na obchód zamku. W mroku zimnych korytarzy ochłonął trochę z szoku, w jaki wpędził go widok tej cholernej błyskawicy na jego podbrzuszu. Oddychał głęboko i nasłuchiwał, czy przypadkiem gdzieś nie szwendają się uczniowie. Z chęcią odjąłby kilka, kilkanaście, a nawet kilkadziesiąt punktów. Najlepiej jakiemuś Gryfonowi...

oOo

Taaak... Ginny umiała całować. Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia dlaczego całowali się tak rzadko. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy ręce jego dziewczyny sprawnie rozpięły mu pasek. Przerwała pocałunek i ich spojrzenia znowu się spotkały. W jej oczach Harry zobaczył tak wielkie pragnienie, że aż ciarki mu przeszły po plecach. Wciąż ją obejmował, jedną ręką gładząc plecy. Ginny najwyraźniej zobaczyła narastający dyskomfort w jego oczach, gdyż uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

— Spokojnie Harry. Dziś tylko przełamiemy lody...

Harry westchnął, gdy zaczęła pieścić pocałunkami jego szyję.

— Nie bój się — wyszeptała i chłopak przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co Ginny rozumie pod pojęciem przełamywania lodów, ale jeżeli będą to tylko takie pieszczoty, to on nie ma raczej nic przeciwko. Nie trzeba jej było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Szybko rozpięła mu koszulę i obsypała pocałunkami. Pieściła językiem sutki (_Słodki Merlinie, gdzie ona się tego nauczyła? Och_...), ssała i drażniła. Gdy wsunęła mu dłoń do majtek, Harry jęknął.

— Ginny...

— Ciii, spokojnie Harry, przecież nie zrobię ci krzywdy...

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był tak podniecony. I on myślał, że Ginny go w ten sposób nie pociąga? Oto i dowód jego nieskończonej głupoty, tak często wypominanej mu przez Snape'a. Na myśl o Mistrzu Eliksirów przeszył go dziwny dreszcz, jednak jego umysł, zasłonięty miodową mgiełką, nie zwrócił na to nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Pod wpływem impulsu pchnął lekko dziewczynę do tyłu i już po chwili to on był na niej, ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu.

— A co, jeśli to ja chcę zrobić ci krzywdę? — wyszeptał do ucha dziewczyny i podciągnął jej bluzkę do góry. Jak miło, że nie miała na sobie biustonosza. Nie miał pojęcia, jak by sobie poradził z rozpinaniem tego paskudztwa. Pieścił Ginny tak jak się przed chwilą od niej tego nauczył i z satysfakcją stwierdził, że dziewczyna reaguje na jego pieszczoty, więc postanowił dalej podążać tą drogą. Dziewczyna jednak przyciągnęła jego usta do swoich i oplotła go nogami. _Koniecznie musimy się częściej całować._ Przemknęło mu przez myśl. W końcu Ginny go uwolniła, ale nie dała mu pozostać tą aktywną stroną. Przygryzając dolną wargę, zsunęła mu spodnie razem z majtkami, uwalniając jego erekcję. Cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, ujęła ją w dłoń. Harry przymknął powieki i jęknął, gdy palcem zaczęła drażnić jego żołądź.

— Och.. nie wiedziałam, że masz tatuaż — zaskoczony głos Ginny i przerwanie pieszczot zmusiły chłopca do powrotu do rzeczywistości.

— ...tatuaż? — wydyszał i podążając za spojrzeniem swojej dziewczyny, popatrzył na swoją męskość. Tuż nad nią, po prawej stronie, znajdował się tatuaż róży oplecionej przez węża. _Co to, do diabła, ma znaczyć? Jeszcze rano go tutaj nie było!_

— Wiesz Harry, to trochę dziwne. Różę to mogłabym jeszcze zrozumieć... ale dlaczego wąż? — Gryfonka dotknęła palcem tatuażu i Harry poczuł coś na kształt porażenia prądem. Dziwne uczucie zniknęło, gdy tylko dziewczyna zabrała z niego palec.

— Ja nie... — zaczął Harry, ale w tym samym momencie przerwało mu znaczące chrząknięcie kogoś stojącego przy drzwiach.

— Jakkolwiek odkrywanie najskrytszych tajemnic ciała Złotego Chłopca jest zapewne niesamowicie pasjonujące, panno Weasley, radziłbym wam obojgu się ubrać. I nie dajcie mi czekać na was zbyt długo.

Przerażona para patrzyła, jak Snape z ironicznym uśmieszkiem odwraca się i znika w mroku wieży.

— O cholera... — Harry w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku.

— Słyszałem, panie Potter.


	3. Część 2

**Część druga — Ciało pamięta**

Krążąc pustymi korytarzami Hogwartu, Snape poczuł w sobie nagle dziwne ciepło, które promieniowało z jego podbrzusza, a dokładniej mówiąc z tego nieszczęsnego tatuażu.

_Och, więc Potter postanowił się dziś znów zabawić._ Nie miało znaczenia, że przecież nie pamiętał poprzedniego razu.

Mężczyzna skierował swoje kroki w stronę wieży astronomicznej. Nawet gdyby nie wiedział, że to tam najczęściej spotykają się uczniowie, by rozładować się hormonalnie, ciepło wskazałoby mu drogę. Cholerna błyskawica działała niczym swoisty kompas na Pottera. Severus przeklął pod nosem. Już zawsze będzie wiedział, gdzie jest Potter albo kiedy się zabawia.

Gdy w końcu dotarł do celu, tatuaż niemalże piekł żywym ogniem, co zirytowało go jeszcze bardziej. Uchylił drzwi i poczuł, jak wyciszające zaklęcia parują. Po chwili usłyszał znajome jęki i westchnienia, i mimowolnie się zarumienił. On, zimny, bezduszny potwór z lochów, ten, którego serce podobno już od dawna spoczywa w odpowiednio przeklętej skrzyni na dnie jeziora… on się zaczerwienił. Wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić (sugestywny jęk Pottera wcale mu nie pomógł) i niczym duch wśliznął się na wieżę.

Potter i Weasleyówna byli sobą tak zaabsorbowani, że nawet nie zauważyli jego przybycia. Prawdę mówiąc Snape po dzisiejszych przeżyciach spodziewał się raczej zobaczyć Pottera zdrowo pieprzącego się, a nie pieszczonego przez Gryfonkę. Ogólnie wyglądało to raczej tak, jakby dziewczyna próbowała uspokoić przerażone zwierzątko. Kto by pomyślał? Potter jest nieśmiały w tych sprawach.

_Hmm... Czyżbym był jego... pierwszym?_

W końcu Weasley zsunęła chłopakowi spodnie i Snape miał się już wtrącić, gdy usłyszał jęk Pottera. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej gorąco. _Cholera_.

— Och, Harry... nie wiedziałam, że masz tatuaż. — Zaskoczenie w głosie dziewczyny było tak wyraźne, że Snape mógłby przysiąc, że był też pierwszym, który obcował z nim nago.

— ...tatuaż...?

No tak, sławetna elokwencja Pottera. Jak dobrze wiedzieć, że są na tym świecie rzeczy niezmienne. Obserwował, jak chłopak skonsternowanym wzrokiem patrzy na swoje podbrzusze. _Niespodzianka, Potter_, zakpił w myślach. _Błogosławieństwo niewiedzy i niezrozumienia..._

— Wiesz, Harry, to trochę dziwne. Różę to mogłabym jeszcze zrozumieć... ale dlaczego wąż?

A to, to już błogosławieństwo bycia Weasleyem. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Każdy czarodziej czystej krwi wychowywany w duchu tradycji, wie, co oznacza ten symbol i z kim należy go powiązać. Nawet w najprostszym herbarzu można znaleźć symbol Snape'ów. Ale Weasleye pogardzali tradycyjnym wychowaniem i oto rezultaty. Ich najmłodsza latorośl nawet nie wie, co to znaczy, gdy ktoś ma w takim miejscu czyjś znak. Pewnie Granger ma większe pojęcie o takich sprawach niż czystokrwista Weasley. Jakkolwiek by nie było, najwyższy czas przerwać im tę sielankę. Severus poczuł nagle impuls, który rozchodził się od jego błyskawicy na całe ciało. _Nie dotykaj tego, ty..._ Dziewczyna zabrała swój palec i Snape mógł odetchnąć.

— Ja nie...

Snape chrząknął, przerywając Potterowi próbę bycia elokwentnym. Zobaczenie ich przerażonych min było po prostu wspaniałe. Weasley od razu doprowadziła swoje ubranie do porządku, podczas gdy Potter tylko wpatrywał się w profesora.

_Niezłe ciałko_, Snape uśmiechnął się w duchu, myśląc „moje". Cóż, taka była prawda, chociaż Potter jeszcze nic o tym nie wiedział.

— Jakkolwiek odkrywanie najskrytszych tajemnic ciała Złotego Chłopca jest zapewne niesamowicie pasjonujące, panno Weasley, radziłbym wam obojgu się ubrać. Nie dajcie mi czekać zbyt długo. — Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił na klatkę schodową wieży, licząc w duchu sekundy.

— O cholera... — Po dziesięciu doszedł go głos Gryfona oznajmujący wyjście z szoku.

— Słyszałem, panie Potter — rzucił niedbale i zaczął się zastanawiać nad ilością punktów do odjęcia oraz możliwymi szlabanami.

oOo

— Cholerny zboczeniec! — Ginny wściekła usiadła na kanapie przed kominkiem, a Harry stanął obok niej, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno chce wysłuchiwać jej tyrady. Zdecydowanie wolał iść już do swojego dormitorium i schować się ze wstydu pod ciepłą pierzynę. — Ciekawe, jak długo tam stał i na nas patrzył, zanim nam przerwał. — Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie zauważyła jego skrępowania i ciągnęła dalej: — No, ale w końcu, co mu pozostało? Może sobie tylko popatrzeć, bo nikt by nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego! A jaki był usatysfakcjonowany...

Według Harry'ego Ginny zupełnie źle zinterpretowała zachowanie Snape'a. Nie chodziło o to, że podnieciło go patrzenie na nich, ale raczej o to, że znów miał okazję zgnębić Gryfonów. A dokładniej mówiąc jednego konkretnego Gryfona. Minus dwadzieścia punktów za szwendanie się po zamku w nocy, minus dwadzieścia za zachowanie nieprzystające uczniowi, kolejne minus dwadzieścia za „niekompletne ubranie i wystawienie na widok publiczny intymnych części ciała" i minus dziesięć za słownictwo. Oprócz tego tygodniowy szlaban ze Snape'em i kolejne minus dziesięć punktów, gdy próbował się odezwać.

Ginny, jako że była ubrana i nie przeklinała, dostała znacznie łagodniejszą karę (o ile tygodniowy szlaban z Filchem może być czymś lepszym od szlabanu ze Snape'em), chociaż musiała się nasłuchać kazania na temat Złotego Chłopca i latawic. To w czasie tego kazania Harry stracił punkty, próbując się odezwać w obronie swojej dziewczyny. Łącznie stracili ich sto pięćdziesiąt, co sprawiło, że Gryffindor miał ich teraz tylko trochę więcej niż Hufflepuff.

Harry wolał nie myśleć o tym, co jutro zrobią z nim jego koledzy, gdy się o tym dowiedzą. I na dodatek zostawili na wieży pelerynę niewidkę. Syknął poirytowany. Musiał po nią wrócić — to nie było dla niej bezpieczne miejsce. Zostawiając Ginny jej narzekaniom, pobiegł do dormitorium po Mapę Huncwotów. Zabrał ją, nie budząc kolegów (lata praktyki) i wrócił do pokoju wspólnego. Ginewry już nie było, więc niezauważony poszedł po swoją własność.

oOo

— Harry! Pobudka! — Ron potrząsał jego ramieniem ze wzburzeniem. — Wstawaj!

— Już, już, Ron... — Chłopak wyrwał się przyjacielowi i sięgnął po okulary. Przed nim stali wszyscy chłopcy z dormitorium siódmego roku i Hermiona. — Dzień dobry.

Nikomu nie uszło uwadze, że się zarumienił.

— Dziś w nocy straciliśmy sto pięćdziesiąt punktów! Mógłbyś to wytłumaczyć? — Hermiona o dziwo nie była zła tak jak pozostali. Na jej twarzy czaił się niepokój.

— Ekhm... Snape nas przyłapał... Sami wiecie, jaki on jest... — Harry nie patrzył na twarze kolegów. Zamiast tego zawstydzony uważnie przyglądał się swoim dłoniom. Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy przypomniał sobie, co mu się tak właściwie śniło i był wdzięczny, że wciąż siedzi w łóżku opatulony kołdrą.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć — zaczął Ron z rosnącym napięciem w głosie — że ty moją siostrę...

— Nie! — Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i zobaczył kątem oka, jak Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. — Ja nie... ona mnie... — próbował jakoś zgrabnie ująć w słowa to, co Ginny z nim robiła, ale mu nie wyszło i czerwieniąc się ze wstydu oraz skrępowania, spuścił wzrok z powrotem na swoje dłonie.

— Mnie zastanawia, dlaczego Snape akurat tej nocy poszedł na wieżę. — Seamus usiadł na sąsiednim łóżku, uważnie przyglądając się Harry'emu. — No wiecie, ten obszar to strefa McGonagall, a i ona rzadko kiedy ją sprawdza. To wygląda tak, jakby wiedział, że tam będziesz.

— Daj spokój, Seam. — Dean uśmiechnął się do niego, usiadł obok i objął chłopaka w pasie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jakimi są przyjaciółmi i dlaczego tak dobrze znali to miejsce schadzek. — To był przypadek. No chyba, że jakiś Ślizgon podsłuchał, jak Harry umawiał się z Ginny i mu doniósł, ale ja w to wątpię. Ślizgoni za bardzo lubią naszą wieże, żeby odwalać nam takie numery.

To była prawda. Pomimo ich otwartej niechęci w dzień, w nocy Ślizgoni często stawali się najlepszymi sprzymierzeńcami Gryfonów i na odwrót. Obie strony czerpały korzyści z cichych umów i porozumień zawartych między ich Domami, które funkcjonowały po zachodzie słońca.

— Trzeba będzie znaleźć jakiś sposób na odrobienie tej straty… — Hermiona usiadła na łóżku Rona i zamyśliła się nad możliwościami zdobycia stu pięćdziesięciu punktów. — Będziesz musiał zacząć się częściej zgłaszać. I mógłbyś razem ze mną pomagać Pomfrey. Tak czy siak miałeś nauczyć się zaklęć leczniczych, więc nie powinno to stanowić dla ciebie problemu, prawda?

— Tak. — Harry skulił się pod wymagającym spojrzeniem przyjaciółki. _Żegnajcie wolne wieczory… zaraz, przecież i tak ich nie mam w tym tygodniu_.

— I trzeba coś wykombinować, żeby się zemścić na Snapie. — Seamus uśmiechnął się diabolicznie. — Co powiecie na inny kolor włosów?

Wszyscy się roześmieli oprócz Harry'ego. Nie spodobało mu się to. Nie chciał, by ktoś zrobił Snape'owi coś takiego. I nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego psikus kolegi wywołał w nim takie wzburzenie.

— Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł — stwierdził po prostu, spotykając pytające spojrzenia kolegów.

— Harry ma rację. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Lepiej wymyślić coś, za co nie odbierze Gryffindorowi pozostałych punktów.

oOo

Harry zmęczony szedł do lochów. Tak, to po prostu jego szczęście, że po nocnej konfrontacji ze Snape'em, jego pierwszymi zajęciami dzisiaj są podwójne Eliksiry. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, w jaki sposób mężczyzna wykorzysta to zdarzenie, by się dziś nad nim poznęcać. Ale może po odjęciu tylu punktów będzie w dobrym humorze i da mu spokój? Nadzieja zawsze umiera ostatnia, prawda?

W końcu dotarł pod salę i wszedł do środka. Część uczniów już była, rozmawiając między sobą w małych grupkach. Harry zajął swoje stałe miejsce z tyłu sali. Zaczęli się schodzić pozostali uczniowie. Po chwili przyszła też Hermiona i usiadła obok niego. Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Chciała coś mu powiedzieć, ale w tej chwili do sali wpadł Snape i niczym burza przeszedł wzdłuż ławek, zatrzymując się przy katedrze.

— Dziś zrobicie eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny. Instrukcje macie na tablicy. Pracujecie indywidualnie. — Snape uśmiechnął się złowieszczo pod nosem. — Potter, do pierwszej ławki proszę.

Harry zrezygnowany zebrał swoje rzeczy i usiadł naprzeciw biurka nauczyciela. Siedział teraz twarzą w twarz z Mistrzem Eliksirów i czuł się bardzo niezręcznie, gdy czarne oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch. Był tak podenerwowany, że o mało nie odciął sobie palca, co oczywiście Snape musiał skomentować. Odprężył się trochę, kiedy profesor ruszył na obchód, aby sprawdzić postępy innych. Ten mężczyzna zawsze tak na niego działał. Sprawiał, że nie był w stanie jasno myśleć i był nienormalnie podenerwowany, a teraz było jeszcze gorzej. Harry nawet nie zauważył, że Snape stanął tuż za nim. Poczuł miły zapach, jakby cynamonu, i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego eliksir powinien tak pachnieć. Zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco.

— Za dużo skrzydełek ważki, Potter.

Oddech Snape'a połaskotał go w kark i Harry z przerażeniem odkrył, że niski głos profesora wywołał rezonans w jego spodniach. Zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Nagle jego skóra stała się niesamowicie wrażliwa. Czuł ciepło promieniujące od ciała stojącego za nim i jego własne niemalże wrzeszczało, by być bliżej, by wtulić się w ramiona mężczyzny...

Harry był przerażony reakcją swojego ciała na bliskość profesora. Był przerażony boleśnie pulsującą erekcją w spodniach. Był przerażony przysłaniającą jego umysł mgiełką, tak podobną do tej z wczorajszej nocy, a przecież Snape, w przeciwieństwie do Ginny, nic nie zrobił.

Mistrz Eliksirów zdawał się nie zauważać, w jakim stanie jest Harry. Pochylił się nad nim jeszcze niżej i chłopak o mało nie osunął się na niego, gdy znów usłyszał głos profesora, tym razem tuż za uchem.

— Radzę ci się pospieszyć z dodaniem tego korzenia, bo jak tego nie zrobisz, to będziesz miał jeszcze jeden dzień szlabanu gratis. I nie zapomnij przyjść dziś do mojego gabinetu, Potter. Po kolacji. — Mężczyzna odsunął się i Harry mógł wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą, jednak na dodanie składnika było już za późno.

Snape musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć, jak jego bliskość wpłynęła na Pottera. Gdy się odezwał, chłopak zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. Na jego twarzy zagościł rumieniec i zaczął głębiej oddychać, nieświadomie gładząc korzeń, który właśnie trzymał w ręku. Całe szczęście byli odwróceni tyłem do klasy i nikt nic nie zauważył. Czuł jego napięcie, a sposób, w jaki Potter opierał się o blat nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości, co do stanu zawartości jego spodni.

Severus miał tej nocy trochę czasu, aby wszystko przemyśleć. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie uświadomi Pottera o „tatuażu". Wolał powiedzieć mu później, gdy chłopak już skończy szkołę i będzie się u niego przyuczał na mistrza. Oczywiście, jeżeli dotrzyma słowa i zostanie w Hogwarcie, a tego Albus nie był pewny i wciąż szukał czegoś, czym mógłby go tutaj zatrzymać. Ale zanim nadejdzie koniec roku mają jeszcze trochę czasu, aby popracować nad stosunkami panującymi między nimi. Jakby nie patrzeć byli teraz skazani na siebie, czy im się to podobało czy nie. Gdy Potter spaprał swój eliksir, pozwolił mu wyjść wcześniej, bo i tak jego siedzenie nie miało żadnego sensu — nie zdążyłby już skończyć następnego wywaru. Z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwował, jak chłopak wymyka się z klasy, jakby chciał pozostać niezauważonym.

_Niewątpliwie uda się teraz do najbliższej łazienki_.

Harry uciekł z sali, jak tylko mógł najszybciej bez zwracania na siebie dodatkowej uwagi, i skierował się do najbliższej łazienki. Zamknął się w jednej z kabin i rzucił na nią zaklęcie wyciszające. Oparł czoło o zimne kafelki, oddychając głęboko, by się uspokoić, ale to nie przyniosło rezultatu. To potworne, że Snape tak na niego podziałał. A teraz on musi sobie z tym jakoś poradzić. Opuścił spodnie i z ulgą uwolnił erekcję z bielizny. Nigdy nie był zbyt... aktywny seksualnie, nie przechodził żadnej hormonalnej burzy, więc prawie w ogóle nie musiał tego robić, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych chłopców. Nawet Neville zadowalał się bez porównania częściej, a o Ronie to nawet nie było sensu wspominać.

A teraz Snape powiedział jedno zdanie i oto Złoty Chłopiec musiał uporać się ze swoją niezwykle twardą męskością.

Objął ją jedną dłonią, szukając najlepszego ustawienia. Pewnie koledzy mieliby niezły ubaw, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że nie ma w tym zbyt dużego doświadczenia. Przypomniało mu się, jak Ginny wczoraj pieściła jego żołądź, więc też tak spróbował. Taaak... to było dobre. Ścisnął penisa i zaczął przesuwać dłoń to w górę to w dół, od czasu do czasu drażniąc kciukiem główkę. Jego oddech stał się urywany. Gdy wstrząsnęła nim fala przyjemności, jęknął i osunął się na kolana.

Severus siedział za swoim biurkiem i leniwym wzrokiem obserwował matoły próbujące zrobić poprawny eliksir, gdy poczuł ciepło promieniujące z błyskawicy. _Tak jak myślałem_. Chciał się złośliwie uśmiechnąć pod nosem, ale poczuł, że jego męskość odpowiada na to ciepło. _O cholera_. Zachowując kamienny wyraz twarzy i dziękując za luźne szaty, wymknął się na zaplecze, „by sprawdzić stan magazynu". Rzucił silne zaklęcia wyciszające oraz zabezpieczające drzwi i przeklął siarczyście. Uwolnił pulsującą przy najmniejszym ruchu erekcję. Przyjrzał się jej krytycznym wzrokiem. _Mogłem się tego spodziewać._ Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i zabrał się do pracy. _Jak najszybciej trzeba naprawić nasze relacje_. Westchnął, gdy spotęgowana przez połączenie przyjemność zelektryzowała jego ciało. Coraz szybciej poruszał dłonią, modląc się, żeby żaden uczeń nie wysadził teraz swojego kociołka i nie zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. Do końca zajęć zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia minut, więc, jeżeli do niczego takiego nie dojdzie, miał czas.

To trwało znacznie dłużej niż zwykle i było znacznie przyjemniejsze. Chłopiec przygryzł dolną wargę, by powstrzymać jęk, który chciał się wyrwać z jego gardła, gdy wstrząsnęła nim nowa fala przyjemności. Przed oczami pojawiła się ni stąd ni zowąd twarz Snape'a i wydawało mu się, że niemalże słyszy jego głos. Gdyby Harry wiedział, że dzielił orgazm ze swoim Mistrzem Eliksirów... ale nie wiedział i lekko krzyknął, gdy doszedł. Spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek zobaczył, jak jego sperma brudzi podłogę. To nigdy nie było aż tak intensywne, aż tak cudownie przyjemne. Jeżeli pozostali też czuli coś takiego, to wcale się nie dziwił, że robią to tak często. Łapiąc oddech i czując się wreszcie zrelaksowanym, usiadł, by odpocząć i się uspokoić.

oOo

Czuł się wybitnie skrępowany, gdy stanął po kolacji przed drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a. Miał być sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu z człowiekiem, którego obecność z niewyjaśnionych mu bliżej przyczyn nagle stała się dla niego niesamowitym stymulatorem. Jeśli jego męskość znów tak zareaguje na mężczyznę, to ten szlaban będzie należał do najmniej przyjemnych w całym jego życiu. Ale może tak się nie zdąży? Przecież już się dziś wyładował. Ile razy dziennie można? Wprawdzie był nastolatkiem, ale bez przesady...

Myśląc „raz kozie śmierć", podniósł rękę i zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się same i wszedł do środka.

— Miło mi, że wreszcie zdecydowałeś się przyjść, panie Potter — aksamitny głos Snape'a przywitał go, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. Harry nie wierzył własnym zmysłom, które nagle się wyostrzyły.

— Zrobisz teraz eliksir przeciwkrwotoczny. Potrzebne składniki masz na tamtym stole.

Harry szybko odwrócił się do wskazanego mebla, żeby jak najszybciej się za nim schować. Już wiedział, że przegrał i jeżeli Snape powie coś jeszcze albo stanie za blisko niego, zanim zdoła się uspokoić, to nie będzie mógł nad sobą zapanować. Spróbował skupić się na instrukcji i dziękował łaskawemu losowi, że profesor nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Gdy zabrał się za kruszenie i siekanie składników, był już spokojny na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu cicha obecność mężczyzny. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, w jaki sposób Mistrz Eliksirów obserwował go znad sprawdzanego eseju.

Severus wcale nie miał łatwego zadania. Był znacznie dojrzalszy od Pottera i dlatego to wszystko tak na niego nie wpływało, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Gryfon działał na jego zmysły. Im dłużej z nim przebywał, tym było trudniej. Chciał go do siebie przytulić, a nawet więcej i wiedział, że to szaleństwo będzie trwało tak długo, aż nie zakończą tego, co rozpoczął eliksir wypity przez chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu patrzył na niego inaczej niż na Przeklętego Złotego Chłopca i to, co zobaczył, nawet mu się podobało.

Potter był przystojnym, młodym mężczyzną, którego z ochotą by schrupał. I wcale nie był taki podobny do swojego przeklętego ojca. Tylko włosy i okulary wywoływały wrażenie podobieństwa. Tak, był zdecydowanie podobny do swojej matki.

Snape wrócił do eseju. Sebastian go zabije, gdy się dowie, co się stało. Byli razem już prawie pięć lat, a teraz... Przynajmniej Potter wcale nie będzie miał łatwiej z tą swoją Weasley. Skończył sprawdzać wypracowania i podszedł do Gryfona, by zweryfikować jego postępy. Ten oczywiście go nie zauważył, ale to dobrze, bo dzięki temu mógł podejść bliżej. Lubił jego zapach, pachniał niczym cytrusy. _Dlaczego musisz być jeszcze uczniem, Potter? I dlaczego to wszystko musi się dziać przez eliksir?_

— Zanim dodasz ten pokrojony korzeń, zmiażdż go trochę nożem. Będzie więcej soku — wyszeptał mu do ucha i chłopak spiął się lekko tak jak poprzednio. Przygryzł dolną wargę, próbując nad sobą zapanować i przytaknął. Zrobił dokładnie tak, jak Snape mu poradził. Eliksir po dodaniu zrobił się ciemno-różowy, a nie jasnoróżowy, jak na zajęciach u wszystkich, którym udało się dotrzeć do tego etapu.

Profesor, wciąż z nieprzepisowo bliskiej odległości, obserwował poczynania ucznia. Gdy Potter zaczął nieporadnie wydłubywać pestki z owoców jutty, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Nie tak. W ten sposób zmarnujesz wszystko. — Stanął za nim i położył swoje dłonie na jego, aby nimi pokierować. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak zaraz osunie mu się w ramionach. Oddychał głębiej i miał półprzymknięte powieki.

— Jedną ręką chwytasz tak... a drugą przyciskasz nóż w ten sposób — mówił to spokojnym, niskim głosem, łaskocząc chłopca za uchem. Wiedział, że jego zachowanie całkowicie łamie regulamin obowiązujący nauczycieli, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Czy to naprawdę takie złe, że chce być bliżej tego, co jakby nie patrzeć należy do niego?

I on ma wytrzymać jeszcze półtora semestru zanim... _ohhh..._ Potter otarł się o jego męskość, gdy cofnął się o pół kroku i teraz opierał się o niego. Zanim Snape zdążył się zorientować, chłopak uwolnił dłonie, obrócił się wokół własnej osi i teraz stali twarzą w twarz, erekcja w erekcję, a jedynym co ich oddzielało od siebie były cienkie szaty. Potter z wciąż z półprzymkniętymi powiekami musnął ustami wargi Severusa.

— Potter... — Gryfon zamknął mu usta delikatnym pocałunkiem. — … Harry — użycie jego imienia odniosło skutek w postaci zielonych oczu wpatrujących się w niego jakby zza mgły — dokończ eliksir...

Snape był zaskoczony, gdy po chwili chłopak przytaknął i odwrócił się, by wznowić pracę. Szybko się od niego odsunął i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Zauważył, że Potter robi to samo, usilnie starając się nie patrzeć w jego stronę, a z każdą sekundą policzki nastolatka były coraz bardziej czerwone.

_I jak my mamy wytrzymać te półtora semestru?_Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby dokończyli rytuał, bo wtedy przestaliby ulegać magii eliksiru, gdy byli blisko siebie. Severus wiedział, że z każdym dniem będzie coraz gorzej, a przez najbliższy tydzień miał z Potterem codziennie szlaban.

oOo

Harry był wdzięczny, gdy wreszcie udało mu się dokończyć eliksir i jak tylko Snape obwieścił, że może być, uciekł z jego gabinetu. Był przerażony swoim i profesora zachowaniem. A najgorsze było to, że znowu musiał odwiedzić toaletę. Nie, to nie było najgorsze — to było nawet przyjemne. Ale jutro też miał z nim szlaban. I pojutrze. I tak przez cały tydzień! Przecież on tego nie wytrzyma! W końcu rzuci się na niego. _Albo on rzuci się na mnie._ Pomyślał przypominając sobie erekcję Snape'a oraz jego reakcję na nieśmiały pocałunek. Harry nie wiedział, co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby pocałować profesora, ale to było takie przyjemne... jak ciepło, które właśnie rozchodziło się po jego ciele z tego dziwnego tatuażu i sprawiało, że podniecał się jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby komukolwiek powiedział, wysłaliby go do Św. Munga! Przecież Snape był brzydki, wredny, był Przerośniętym Nietoperzem, którego głos sprawiał, że miękły mu kolana, a którego usta... Harry potrząsnął głową, chcąc odegnać od siebie te myśli. To chore. Jak również chore było to, że najwyraźniej i on pociągał profesora. Nawet nie odjął mu punktów za tę zuchwałość.

W końcu dotarł do łazienki. _Ciekawe, czy tylko w eliksirach Snape ma takie sprawne ręce..._

oOo

Drugi szlaban, w sobotę, nie był taki zły. Snape zostawił mu kartkę z dokładną instrukcją dotyczącą ilości kociołków, które miał wyszorować bez użycia magii i Harry nawet przez sekundę go nie widział.

oOo

Hermiona siedziała w bibliotece i przekartkowywała opasłe tomiska. Spędziła całą sobotę i już prawie pół niedzieli na poszukiwaniach tego felernego eliksiru i wciąż niczego nie znalazła. Ta idiotka, Emma, utrzymywała, że podstawowy przepis na eliksir dostała od swojej babci, ale po tylu zmianach w składzie Hermiona była pewna na sto procent, że ten, który wypił Harry, miał bardzo mało wspólnego ze swoim pierwowzorem. Na domiar złego zaczął się ostatnio dziwnie zachowywać. Przede wszystkim unikał Ginewry. Niemalże co chwila się rumienił i często znikał. To nie było normalne zachowanie — nawet gdy dwa lata temu szalał za Ginny i flirtowali ze sobą, nie zachowywał się tak dziwnie. Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, jakie jest podłoże jego zachowania i mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że to nie miało nic wspólnego z eliksirem. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy przy jej stoliku pojawił się Ron.

— Hej, słonko — uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco. Doskonale wiedział, że lepiej nie przeszkadzać dziewczynie, gdy jest tak zagłębiona w swoich poszukiwaniach. Kiedyś o mało nie zabiła go książką, jak jej ciągle przerywał. — Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale po prostu ciekawość nie daje mi żyć.

Hermiona pytająco uniosła jedną brew, nie odwracając jednak wzroku od podręcznika.

— Wiedziałaś, że Harry ma tatuaż? — Ron był wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że ta wiadomość zwróciła uwagę jego dziewczyny. W końcu niewiele jest rzeczy, które mogłyby ją odciągnąć od książek.

— Tatuaż? Nie, nie wiedziałam. — Hermiona wyglądała na zaintrygowaną.

— Ginny mi powiedziała. Ma tatuaż na podbrzuszu. To musiało cholernie boleć, jak sobie go robił, nie? I nic nam nie powiedział! — Ron zrobił minę jakby był trochę obrażony. — Wiesz co przedstawia? Różę oplecioną wężem. Nigdy bym nie podejrzewał go o węża wytatuowanego gdziekolwiek. No wiesz, w końcu Mroczny Znak...

— Jestem pewna, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z Mrocznym Znakiem, Ron — przerwała mu Hermiona i wróciła do swojej książki.

— Pewnie masz rację. Ale wiesz, jak teraz o tym myślę, to mam wrażenie, że kiedyś widziałem już różę oplecioną wężem w takiej starej książce w domu. Tam były herby starych magicznych rodów. Może ten tatuaż to jest jego symbol rodowy? No wiesz, w końcu Potterowie to dość stary klan...

Hermiona znów patrzyła na niego, a nie na książki i Ronowi bardzo się to podobało.

— Dlaczego ktoś miałby mieć wytatuowany gdziekolwiek swój znak rodowy? — Hermiona patrzyła na niego zaskoczona, ale to nie Ron jej odpowiedział.

— Ponieważ jest to powód do dumy i świadectwo wyższości nad takimi jak ty, szlamo. — Przy nich stał Malfoy i uśmiechał się drwiąco. Jego idealnie wykrojona brew powędrowała elegancko do góry, gdy Hermiona nie zareagowała na obraźliwe przezwisko.

— Jak dla mnie tatuowanie sobie czegoś na podbrzuszu, to raczej przejaw jakiegoś lekkiego zboczenia... — Hermiona zastanawiała się nad tym, co usłyszała. To było dziwne, żeby w herbie rodowym Potterów był wąż. Malfoy prychnął. To niesamowite, że nawet taką czynność potrafił wykonać w sposób wystudiowanie doskonały.

— Nigdy nie oczekiwałbym nawet, że tak ograniczony umysł jak twój będzie w stanie objąć piękno magicznej tradycji, ale oświecę cię. Każdy prawdziwy czarodziej ma swój znak rodowy wytatuowany na prawej łopatce. Na podbrzuszu może mieć co najwyżej znak rodowy swojego małżonka. — Malfoy tylko wzruszył ramionami na widok min Gryfonów i odszedł dumnym krokiem między regały.

Hermiona popatrzyła przerażona na Rona. Widząc, że trochę czas zajmie mu wyjście z szoku, wstała i pośpieszyła po dwie książki, których jak do tej pory nie przeglądała. Po chwili wróciła z herbarzem i jednym z tomisk do eliksirów. Bojąc się tego, co może znaleźć w herbarzu, najpierw zabrała się za eliksiry. Nie musiała szukać długo. I to co znalazła sprawiło, że o mało nie zemdlała.

Eliksir Małżeństw. Pije go jeden z małżonków, następnie kochają się. Ich magia łączy się i stają się niemalże jednością. Materialnym skutkiem tego wszystkiego jest właśnie wymiana tych symboli rodowych oraz to, że nie są już zdolni do tego, by z własnej woli zdradzić współmałżonka. Hermiona pomyślała, że eliksir wobec tego powinien się raczej nazywać eliksirem wierności. Ale w ten sposób eliksir działał tylko wtedy, gdy czarodzieje już byli związani magią rytuału ślubu. To co przeraziło Hermionę, to jego działanie na osoby jeszcze z nikim nie związane małżeństwem.

_Jeśli eliksir ten wypije ktoś bez ślubów, a stanie przed tym, którego magia skłania się do jego, wtedy nie ma siły na niebie i ziemi, by tych dwoje przez miłość w małżeństwo z sobą nie weszło. Rytuał to pradawny i nic go rozerwać nie może, ni ból, ni niechęć, ni śmierć. A dzieje się tak, dlatego że eliksir odnajduje tego, którego magia najbardziej do magii pijącego pasuje i sprawia, że magie ich łączą się, tak jak ciała i dusze. Ich małżeństwo jest wieczyste i potężniejsze od ślubów, które wszak śmierć z taką łatwością rozerwać może..._

Hermiona nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Więc Ginny w swojej głupocie dała Harry'emu eliksir, który sprawił, że jej przyjaciel był zmuszony z kimś do seksu i teraz z tym kimś jest w związku małżeńskim i nawet sam o tym nie wie! Dziewczyna nawet nie próbowała się zastanawiać nad tym, dlaczego przyjaciel nic im nie powiedział o tym, że się z kimś wczoraj kochał. W każdym razie Ginny dostanie za swoje — chłopak raczej już nie będzie w stanie zbyt długo z nią chodzić. Hermiona westchnęła. Teraz kolej na tę gorszą część. Sięgnęła po herbarz i zaczęła go przeglądać. Z ulgą i nieukrywanym rozbawieniem odkryła, że w herbie Malfoyów jest srebrna łasica, a nie róża z wężem. Gdy dotarła do Parkinsonów, zauważyła, że Ron już się otrząsnął z szoku i patrzy na herby razem z nią. Dwie kartki dalej odnalazła różę oplecioną wężem i Ron na jej widok spadł z krzesła.

— O cholera... — wyrwało się dziewczynie. — To nie może być prawda.

A jednak to była prawda. Jeżeli Ginny dobrze opisała tatuaż Harry'ego, a miała dziwne wrażenie, że raczej nie ma co liczyć na pomyłkę, to małżonkiem jej przyjaciela był ktoś z rodu Snape'ów. I nie było wątpliwości, kim była ta osoba. W Hogwarcie był tylko jeden Snape.

— Musimy iść do dyrektora. — To była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła Hermionie do głowy. — Ron?

— Hermiona, przecież Harry ma z nim codziennie szlaban. Co jeżeli Snape go... krzywdzi? Widziałaś, jak ostatnio się dziwnie zachowuje. — Chłopak wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał dostać jakiegoś ataku.

— Na pewno nie. Przecież Harry powiedziałby nam, gdyby coś było nie tak...

— Ale nie powiedział nam o tym, że Snape go w czwartek zgwałcił. — Ron wskazał palcem na opis eliksiru. — Powiedział coś o tym? Nie.

— Nie rozumiesz, Ron. Snape nie zgwałcił Harry'ego. To wszystko przez ten eliksir, którym napoiła go Ginny i żaden z nich nie miał tu nic do gadania. To nie jest zwykły eliksir, który swoim działaniem obejmuje tylko osobę pijącą. On oddziałuje bezpośrednio na jej magiczny rdzeń. To tak, jakby Harry zmienił się w kogoś o właściwościach wili… rozumiesz? To działa jak reakcja łańcuchowa. Lub układ sprzężeń zwrotnych. Jeżeli chcesz być na kogoś zły, to tylko na siostrę. Chociaż, jeżeli mam być szczera, to tej Emmie też bym z chęcią dokopała...

— No, ale może da się jeszcze coś zrobić, Herm. Zobacz. Tu napisali, że po tym... rytuale... związek musi zostać przypieczętowany, aby eliksir zakończył swoje działanie.

— Ron, naprawdę najlepiej zrobimy, gdy pójdziemy z tym do dyrektora. On będzie wiedział, czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby to odkręcić.


	4. Część 3

**Część trzecia — Drobne komplikacje**

W lochach zawsze było ciemno i chłodno. Jednak atmosfera spokoju, jaka tu panowała, miała w sobie coś, co pociągało niejednego i jeżeli taki delikwent wykazywał się posiadaniem chociaż odrobiny inteligencji, odnajdywał w nich samotnię idealną do rozmyślań.

Severus Snape nie uważał się za człowieka pozbawionego inteligencji, a mieszkanie w lochach sprawiło, że niemal każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał na analizowanie i planowanie w wielu różnych zagadnieniach. Akurat w tej chwili jego myśli opanowane były przez bardzo konkretny dylemat, a mianowicie, co zrobić z Potterem. Decyzja, którą podjął w czasie poprzednich rozmyślań, które zajęły mu całą noc i były przyczyną wyjątkowo kiepskiego humoru profesora na lekcjach, już mu się nie podobała. Dlatego teraz szukał innej drogi.

Wiedział już, że nie mógł poczekać ze wszystkim do końca roku szkolnego. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie docenił mocy działania eliksiru i teraz zbierał tego konsekwencje, które — tak na marginesie — niekoniecznie mu się podobały. Przez całe swoje życie przywykł do tego, ale teraz nie mógł na nie pozwolić. Przeczytał o Eliksirze Małżeństw wszystko, co było do przeczytania w bibliotece jak również jego prywatnych zbiorach i wiedział, że nawet jeżeli ktoś wymyślił recepturę na antidotum, to była ona poza jego zasięgiem. Wszystkie książki zgodnie twierdziły, że remedium nie istnieje. Bo i dlaczego miałoby istnieć? Przecież to by się mijało z celem.

Snape westchnął sfrustrowany. Eliksir był zbyt skomplikowany, by mógł samodzielnie opracować do niego antidotum i to w tak krótkim czasie — zostało mu go bardzo mało i nie było sensu się w tej kwestii oszukiwać. Przy całkowitym odizolowaniu się od siebie i używaniu myślodsiewni dawał sobie jeszcze góra trzy dni. A Potter nie miał myślodsiewni, by wyrzucać z głowy niechciane myśli i był nastolatkiem, który do myślenia używał hormonów. Owszem, przez te dni podśmiewywał się w duchu z chłopaka, ale był to bardziej śmiech przez łzy. Byli na siebie skazani. I chociaż nie mógł odmówić Potterowi posiadania ładnego ciała i kształtnego tyłka… STOP! Sięgnął po myślodsiewnię i umieścił w niej niechciane myśli. Robił to ostatnio coraz częściej, a to również nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Severus spojrzał jeszcze raz na składniki eliksiru i spróbował wykreślić do niego jakiś schemat antidotum. Baza musiałaby być ujemna i stabilna z neutralizatorami siedmiu składników rdzenia eliksiru… Jakieś połączenie bazy Lineweavera-Burka z wyciągiem Hofstee… Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak miałby połączyć ze sobą te eliksiry, by były stabilne i nadawały się do dalszej pracy. Hofstee musiał zachować aktywność, a tracił ją w ujemnym roztworze, który był tu potrzebny, aby neutralizatory mogły się w ogóle ze sobą połączyć. Może gdyby dodał smoczej krwi… ale ona by wpłynęła na figi i… ugh!

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak sfrustrowany z powodu eliksirów, a najgorsze było to, że z każdym dniem miał mniejszą ochotę na zrobienie tego antidotum. Wciąż z tym walczył, ale coraz częściej przyłapywał się na myśleniu o Harrym, o tym, jak cudownie byłoby zasypiać i budzić się rano z nim przy swoim boku. Tak wspaniale byłoby całować go, pieścić, po prostu dotykać i być z nim… Wstał zrezygnowany z fotela. Po co się oszukiwał, próbując znaleźć antidotum na ten przeklęty eliksir? Tym razem nie sięgnął po myślodsiewnię, która stała zapomniana w jego salonie. Brał prysznic, pozwalając swoim myślom eksplorować nieznany mu do tej pory obraz Pottera jako młodego mężczyzny. Jego Harry'ego.

oOo

Była niedziela i Harry włóczył się bez celu po zamku. Tak przynajmniej sobie mówił. Prawdą jednak było, że krążył od jednego do drugiego znanego mu wyjścia z lochów i liczył na to, że może akurat pojawi się Severus. Wydawało mu się, że nie widział profesora od wieków, a przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno był szczęśliwy, że nie było go na szlabanie. Teraz czuł, że jeżeli zaraz go nie zobaczy, to oszaleje. Albo pójdzie szukać go w jego komnatach, w lochach, bo już wiedział, że Snape'a nie było w gabinecie. Może akurat warzy jakieś eliksiry i dlatego go nie ma od rana? Nie był na śniadaniu, ani na lunchu. Przecież to niezdrowe. A co jeżeli coś mu się stało? Przecież pracuje z niebezpiecznymi eliksirami! Coś mogło pójść nie tak i kociołek wybuchł i… Harry potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się tych okropnych myśli. To było niemożliwe. Severus był przecież mistrzem eliksirów. I to nie jakimś tam, ale najlepszym w całej Europie! On nie popełniłby pomyłki, jak to robili jego uczniowie. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jakimi są szczęściarzami, mając światowej klasy mistrza eliksirów za nauczyciela. Inteligentnego, oczytanego, przystojnego, błyskotliwego…

Nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś się do niego zbliżył. Poczuł zapach przepełniony czymś tak rozkosznie mrocznym, że przymknął oczy i wszelkie myśli go opuściły. Był tylko on i to ciepło, i zapach, który otulił go, wyłączając praktycznie wszystkie zmysły. Poczuł, jak ktoś przygważdża go swoim ciałem do ściany i jęknął, gdy rozkosznie ciepłe usta zaczęły pieścić jego szyję. Poruszył mimowolnie biodrami i aż zatrząsł się z rozkoszy, gdy jego erekcja otarła się o twardą męskość tej osoby.

— Stupefy!

Ku rozpaczy Harry'ego usta i ręce zamarły i odsunęły się od niego. Gdy ciepło drugiego ciała zniknęło, poczuł się, jakby ktoś wyrywał z niego część duszy. Usłyszał, że ktoś osuwa się na kamienną posadzkę, a w następnej chwili sam, trzęsąc się z pragnienia i olbrzymiej pustki, ześliznął się po ścianie i ogarnęła go ciemność.

oOo

— Hermiona…? — Ron podążał za swoją dziewczyną do gabinetu dyrektora i bił się ze swoimi myślami. — Nie uważasz, że najpierw powinniśmy powiedzieć Harry'emu o wszystkim? Wiesz, jakby nie patrzeć, to przecież dotyczy jego, a nie nas…

Hermiona zatrzymała się gwałtownie i chłopak o mało na nią nie wpadł. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek przewidzi jej postępowanie i sposób myślenia tak dobrze, jak ona to robiła z innymi, ale szybko dochodził do wniosku, że nigdy nikomu to się nie uda.

— A uważasz, że w takim stanie, w jakim jest, byłby zdolny do właściwego zrozumienia sytuacji, w której się znalazł i do wyciągnięcia adekwatnych do niej wniosków oraz podjęcia decyzji? Nie chcę tu negować inteligencji Harry'ego, ale ten eliksir działa na niego już cztery dni i, jak zapewne sam zauważyłeś, on teraz myśli bardziej swoimi hormonami niż szarymi komórkami.

Ron patrzył na nią, przetwarzając to, co usłyszał i próbując przetłumaczyć na prostszy język. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że zrozumiał główną myśl swojej dziewczyny, jednak w ogóle mu się ona nie spodobała.

— Wiesz, że on nie będzie szczęśliwy, gdy się dowie, że znowu ktoś zadecydował za niego, zamiast zapytać go o zdanie? Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć chociażby po to, żeby później, jak już będzie po wszystkim, nie zabił nas za uzgadnianie wszystkiego za jego plecami.

Hermiona wiedziała, że Ron miał po części rację, jednak nie miała wszystkich danych, aby przedstawić je swojemu przyjacielowi. Wolałaby się najpierw skonsultować z dyrektorem. Przecież starszy czarodziej miał znacznie większą wiedzę od niej i na pewno by coś wymyślił, a wtedy poszliby do Harry'ego już z gotowym rozwiązaniem i wszystko byłoby w porządku. Ale z drugiej strony… Gryfonka popatrzyła niezdecydowana na swojego chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w nią, czekając na jej decyzję.

— Najpierw dyrektor, później Harry — powiedziała i oboje znów ruszyli w stronę szalonej chimery, która strzegła wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Wyszli zza rogu i stanęli jak wryci. Niedaleko nich Draco Malfoy przyciskał Harry'ego do ściany, całując go namiętnie w szyję i Gryfon najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko. Otarł się o Ślizgona i z jego ust wyrwał się jęk przepełniony taką rozkoszą, że Hermionie zrobiło się sucho w ustach. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy Ron trzęsącą się ręką wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wskazał nią Malfoya.

— Stupefy!

Ślizgon zastygł na chwilę i ogłuszony osunął się na posadzkę tuż pod stopy Pottera, który wyglądał jakby był w szoku, po czym ześliznął się po ścianie i, nim do niego dobiegli, leżał już nieprzytomny obok Malfoya. Nie zauważyli, by uderzył się o coś twardego, jednak z jego nosa płynęła krew.

— Zajmij się Malfoyem, a ja zabiorę Harry'ego do Pomfrey — poleciła Hermiona i uniosła nieprzytomnego przyjaciela za pomocą zaklęcia lewitującego. Nie czekając na odpowiedź swojego chłopaka, ruszyła do skrzydła szpitalnego, próbując jeszcze raz przeanalizować całą sytuację.

Ron popatrzył za swoją dziewczyną i podrapał się po głowie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić z nieprzytomną fretką, a Hermiona nie zostawiła mu żadnych wskazówek. Zastanawiało go, co o tej porze Harry robił na parterze niedaleko wejścia do lochów. Może szedł na szlaban? I dlaczego całował się z Malfoyem? Choć musiał przyznać, że to było gorące, jednak… Właśnie zaczął rozumieć, o co chodziło Hermionie, gdy wyjaśniała mu działanie eliksiru. Jego przyjaciel naprawdę nie był w stanie sam za siebie decydować, jeżeli pozwalał obłapywać się komuś takiemu jak Malfoy. Ciekawe, co takiego fretka i Nietoperz mieli w sobie, że ich magie odpowiadały na „wezwanie" eliksiru. Nie widział, żeby jakiś Gryfon dobierał się do Harry'ego… Pod wpływem impulsu rudzielec podwinął lewy rękaw blondyna i to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Musiał powiedzieć o tym Hermionie, ona na pewno wpadnie na jakiś genialny pomysł. Może to pomogłoby w uwolnieniu przyjaciela od działania tego eliksiru? Ron zasłonił ramię Ślizgona i już miał go zaciągnąć do pobliskiej, pustej klasy, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki od strony lochów. _Niedobrze…_

— Weasley! Co tu się dzieje?

Ron zamarł na dźwięk głosu Snape'a, a następnie bardzo powoli odwrócił się do niego.

— Eee… bo, panie profesorze…

— Co się stało panu Malfoyowi, Weasley? —Rudzielec skulił się w sobie pod wściekłym spojrzeniem profesora i ciężko przełknął.

— O-ogłuszyłem go, b-bo on dobierał się do Harry'ego…

— Minus trzydzieści punktów za zaatakowanie ucznia, Weasley. I tydzień szlabanu z Filchem — Snape wycedził przez zęby i zamarł, gdy dotarła do niego druga część wypowiedzi. Draco dobierał się do Pottera? Do _jego_ Harry'ego?

— Można wiedzieć, gdzie wobec tego jest Potter? Jakoś go tutaj nie widzę, Weasley.

— Hermiona zabrała go do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo stracił przytomność i krwawił… — Ron z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że Snape zbladł, słysząc to. Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał pójść za Hermioną, ale powstrzymał się i wskazał różdżką na Malfoya.

— Ennervate.

Ślizgon poruszył się i wydał z siebie jęk, który niewątpliwie był jękiem zawodu. Po chwili otworzył oczy, szukając czegoś rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem, a gdy zobaczył, kto nad nim stoi, zbladł i zerwał się na równe nogi.

— Profesorze?

— Idź do dormitorium. A ty, Weasley, idziesz ze mną.

oOo

Severus podjął męską decyzję i postanowił poinformować o wszystkim dyrektora. Opuścił swoje komnaty i skierował się w stronę gabinetu Albusa, jednak nie było mu dane do niego dotrzeć. Tuż po wyjściu z lochów, zobaczył Weasleya pochylającego się nad nieprzytomnym Malfoyem. Jakoś trudno mu było uwierzyć, że taki nieudacznik, jak ten Gryfon, byłby w stanie ogłuszyć jego Ślizgona, więc zapytał po prostu, co się stało. Gryfoni nie potrafią kłamać, a ten tutaj nawet nie próbował. Poczuł, jak krew go zalewa, gdy się dowiedział, że Malfoy dobierał się do jego prawie męża. Tylko on miał prawdo go dotykać w ten sposób i być z nim! Jednak Pottera nie było nigdzie w pobliżu i nie potrafił go też wyczuć przez swój znak. Gdzie on był? I dlaczego nie poczuł, że ktoś się do niego dobierał? Przecież wiedział o tym, kiedy dotykała go Weasleyówna.

— Hermiona zabrała Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego, bo stracił przytomność i krwawił…

Gdyby mógł, aportowałby się prosto do Pomfrey. _Potter krwawił? Ale jak? Dlaczego? Czy Draco…?_ Snape rzucił spojrzeniem na swojego wciąż nieprzytomnego chrześniaka. Nie, nadal był kompletnie ubrany, także nie. A więc, co się stało? Musiał się dowiedzieć. Musiał znaleźć się blisko Harry'ego, bo inaczej nie ręczył za siebie. Szybko ocucił Malfoya i wysłał go do dormitorium, a Weasleya pociągnął za sobą do skrzydła szpitalnego. Gdy tam dotarł, Poppy nie było w zasięgu wzroku, za to przy jednym z łóżek siedziała Granger.

— Co się stało? — Miał nadzieję, że w jego głosie słychać tylko niechęć i obrzydzenie do cholernej panny Wiem-to-wszystko.

— A jak pan myśli, profesorze? Konflikt zaklęcia. — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i popatrzyła na rudzielca. — Malfoy miał Mroczny Znak, prawda?

Ten tylko potwierdził skinieniem głowy, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu dla inteligencji swojej dziewczyny. Nic nie musiał mówić. Ona sama się wszystkiego domyśliła. Była po prostu genialna.

W oczach Snape'a zabłysło zrozumienie. A więc to było powodem, że padło właśnie na niego. Potter i on byli naznaczeni magią Czarnego Pana - to była więź, która sprawiła, że połączył ich Eliksir Małżeństw. Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby po jego zażyciu Gryfon stanął przed samym Voldemortem. Wolał o tym nie myśleć, bo obrazy, jakie podsuwała mu jego wyobraźnia, sprawiały, że robiło mu się niedobrze.

Granger westchnęła i wstała, odsłaniając blade oblicze przyjaciela. Wyglądał jakby był martwy i Severus przeraził się nie na żarty. Szybko wziął głębszy oddech. Będzie dobrze. Przecież gdyby z Potterem było rzeczywiście bardzo źle, to Poppy krzątałaby się koło niego, faszerowała eliksirami i rzucała zaklęcia.

— Wiemy o eliksirze i właśnie mięliśmy iść z tym do dyrektora, ale… — Dziewczyna wskazała ręką na Pottera. — To my już pójdziemy.

Weasley wyglądał jakby miał zaprotestować jednak Granger szybko wyciągnęła go na zewnątrz.

Dopiero wtedy Snape zorientował się, że powinien był zabrać Gryffindorowi trochę punktów za to, co powiedziała do niego na początku. Ale to się już nie liczyło. Usiadł na łóżku i wziął dłoń Pottera w swoją. Tak bardzo chciał go pocałować. Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeżeli to zrobi. Nikt nie patrzył, a chłopak był nieprzytomny. Severus pochylił się nad nim.

oOo

— Hermiona, no coś ty! Nie możemy zostawić Harry'ego samego z tym zboczeńcem! — Ron zaczął szeptać, jak tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. — Przecież on może… może go skrzywdzić!

— Nie skrzywdzi — pewnie odparła Gryfonka i przyspieszyła kroku. Im szybciej dotrą do gabinetu dyrektora tym lepiej. — Myślałam o tym i nie jestem w stanie wymyślić niczego, co mogłoby anulować działanie eliksiru. Myślałam, że po ataku Malfoya coś się zmieni, ale nic się nie cofnęło. Tylko jego magia zaczęła wariować i dlatego teraz jest nieprzytomny. Jeżeli Dumbledore na nic nie wpadnie, to obawiam się, że nic nie będziemy mogli zrobić.

— Jak to? — Rudzielec był wyraźnie przerażony. — Mamy oddać Harry'ego na pastwę tego… tego…

— Lepiej Snape niż Voldemort — wyszeptała Hermiona i zatrzymała się przed chimerą. Po chwili namysłu zapukała w jej głowę i kilka sekund później posąg odskoczył na bok. Oboje weszli na ruchome schody. Ron wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, co mu powiedziała, jednak z jego miny wyraźnie można było odczytać, że nie zrozumiał, o co chodziło. Dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową.

— Proszę wejść. — Doszedł ich wesoły głos dyrektora, gdy tylko stanęli przed drzwiami gabinetu.


	5. Część 4

**Część czwarta — Ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, i... że będę z Tobą przez wieczność. ***

Severus pochylił się nad młodym Gryfonem i delikatnie musnął wargami jego usta. Były tak ciepłe, tak miękkie. Mężczyzna nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, by spróbować ich ponownie, tym razem pewniej. Jego dłoń jakoś sama odnalazła drogę do wiecznie roztrzepanych włosów chłopaka i zanurzyła się w ich jedwabiście miękkiej fakturze. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zamknął oczy. Słodkie usta niespodziewanie ożyły, spełniając jego pragnienie i oddając gorliwie jego pocałunki. Ręce objęły go i przyciągnęły bliżej młodego ciała. Snape otworzył oczy.

— Harry…

Zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z tak wielkim pożądaniem, że Mistrza Eliksirów przeszył dreszcz.

— Proszę, Severusie…

I nie liczyło się już nic więcej. Tylko ten głos, te oczy i to ciało. Tylko _jego_ Harry. Wziął chłopaka na ręce i razem opuścili skrzydło szpitalne przez kominek.

oOo

W pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów nie było wiele osób. Większość wolała siedzieć w swoich sypialniach lub szwendać się po lochach. Na kanapie przy kominku siedział lekko skulony blondyn, który już samą swoją nieślizgońską postawą odstraszał od siebie większość mieszkańców domu Salazara Slytherina.

— Hej, Dray, wszystko w porządku? — Nott usiadł na kanapie obok wyraźnie podłamanego Ślizgona. Ten jednak w ogóle nie zareagował, wciąż ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Theo zaniepokojony, zmarszczył brwi. — Draco? Co się stało?

— Nie wiem… nie rozumiem tego. — Malfoy w końcu na niego popatrzył. — Czy uważasz, że Potter jest atrakcyjny?

Pytanie całkowicie zbiło chłopaka z tropu, jednak szczerze na nie odpowiedział — ufali sobie bezgranicznie i żaden z nich nigdy drugiemu nie kłamał. Nawet jeżeli prawda była bardzo bolesna.

— Do najatrakcyjniejszych to on nie należy, ale ma coś w sobie. A co?

— Nie wiem, co się stało. — Draco zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę na oparcie kanapy. — Szedłem spokojnie korytarzem do biblioteki i zobaczyłem Pottera. Poczułem się, jakby ktoś mnie do niego przyciągał i następne, co pamiętam, to całowałem go. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim, że mi się podobało i gdyby nie Weasley, przeleciałbym go tam, na podłodze. Merlinie, niedobrze mi się robi, jak teraz o tym myślę. Chyba do końca życia będę wdzięczny Wiewiórowi za ogłuszenie mnie i uratowanie mnie przed tym. — Malfoy przeczesał palcami swoje jasne włosy. — Kolejne, co pamiętam, to wściekły Snape mówiący mi, bym zmiatał do dormitorium. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego do tego doszło. I im dłużej nad tym myślę tym coraz bardziej jestem pewien, że Potter musiał rzucić na mnie jakieś zaklęcie. Ale ja nic nie zauważyłem…

Nott poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć. Dla heteroseksualnego Malfoya to musiało być naprawdę straszne przeżycie. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć, by zobaczyć, czy nie odkryje przypadkiem jakiegoś eliksiru lub czaru, ale niczego nie znalazł.

— Cokolwiek ci zrobił, nie ma nawet po tym śladu, więc raczej nie musisz się już tym martwić — uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco. Draco od razu poczuł się lepiej. — I zemścimy się na nim za to, do czego cię zmusił — dodał, co przywołało na usta Malfoya diabelski uśmieszek.

— O tak. Bliznogłowy zapłaci mi za to.

oOo

Ron i Hermiona zajęli miejsca przed biurkiem dyrektora. Stary mebel był cały zawalony różnymi pergaminami i księgami, wskazując na to, jak wiele Dumbledore miał pracy. Fawkes siedział na oparciu jego fotela i przyglądał się im z ciekawością, cichutko śpiewając jakąś uspokajającą melodię. Tymczasem dyrektor przełożył kilka dokumentów na bok i popatrzył na nich pytającym wzrokiem.

— Czy coś się stało?

— Chodzi o Harry'ego...

_O nie, tylko nie to. Nie mówcie mi, że znowu się w coś wpakował. Albo że właśnie sam wyruszył pokonać Voldemorta, bo wpadł na jakiś genialny pomysł. Albo że zaginął wczoraj rano i dopiero teraz się zorientowaliście, że go nie ma. Albo że złapał jakąś chorobę weneryczną i przez to nie doczeka do końca wojny..._

— Profesor Snape krzywdzi Harry'ego! — Ron nie wytrzymał napięcia.

— Co masz na myśli, panie Weasley?— Dyrektor wiedział o tym, jak Severus traktuje Gryfona, ale bez przesady, przecież jego przyjaciel nie mógłby skrzywdzić dziecka.

Hermiona popatrzyła karcąco na swojego chłopaka i przewróciła oczami. Tyle się natłumaczyła, a on wciąż niczego nie rozumiał. Niereformowalny przypadek. Znowu musiała wziąć wszystko na siebie, ponieważ Ron nie był w stanie wyjaśnić, o co chodzi.

— Ron miał na myśli, że Harry i profesor Snape są pod działaniem bardzo silnego eliksiru, który wywołuje u nich konkretne zachowania. Ale może zacznę od początku, dobrze? — Dumbledore przytaknął, patrząc, jak dziewczyna wyciąga ze swojej torby jakieś pergaminy. Jedną z jej podstawowych zasad było mieć ze sobą notatki zawsze i wszędzie, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą się przydać. Poza tym nie widziała potrzeby zostawiania ich w dormitorium, skoro i tak planowali pójść powiadomić o wszystkim dyrektora. — W czwartek, w czasie obiadu, Ginny dodała do soku Harry'ego dormitoriowej produkcji eliksir, który miał być afrodyzjakiem. O wszystkim dowiedzieliśmy się już po fakcie, więc nie mieliśmy jak temu zapobiec. Eliksir uwarzyła Emma Watson. Niestety tak bardzo pozmieniała jego pierwotny skład, że ze zwykłego afrodyzjaku stał się znacznie poważniejszym specyfikiem.

Hermiona przerwała na chwilę i Albus nerwowo przełknął ślinę. _Oby to nie było niczym bardzo poważnym_. Automatycznie sięgnął po dropsa nasączonego eliksirem uspokajającym. Poczęstował nimi również dwójkę Gryfonów, co pomogło im się nieco rozluźnić.

— Proszę kontynuować, panno Granger.

— Tego dnia Harry wrócił późno z rozmowy z panem i z profesorem Snape'em. W każdym razie w niedzielę udało mi się odkryć, że Emma zrobiła tak naprawdę Eliksir Małżeństw i jakimś cudem eliksir związał ze sobą Harry'ego i profesora Snape'a. — Dziewczyna podała dyrektorowi część swoich notatek. Dumbledore nie musiał ich wcale przeglądać, by wiedzieć, co to wszystko znaczyło. Dawno temu zastosowała ten eliksir jego kuzynka, więc aż za dobrze znał jego konsekwencje. — Eliksir wciąż działa, więc jak do tej pory powiązanie między nimi zostało tylko nawiązane. Próbowałam odszukać jakieś antidotum, skoro nie zostało jeszcze przypieczętowane, ale wszystkie książki, jakie udało mi się znaleźć, wyraźnie mówiły, że ono nie istnieje.

— Ale przecież musimy jakoś to odkręcić! — Ron popatrzył z desperacją na dyrektora. — Przecież Harry nie może być mężem Snape'a! Musi być jakiś sposób, by go przed tym uratować!

Albus zamyślił się. Sprawa wyglądała bardzo poważnie, zwłaszcza że Severus wciąż był ich szpiegiem w szeregach Voldemorta. Co prawda nie jedynym, ale najważniejszym z racji swojego miejsca w Wewnętrznym Kręgu.

Z drugiej strony był Harry, który coraz bardziej wymykał mu się spod kontroli, chcąc żyć swoim własnym życiem, najlepiej jak najdalej od czarodziejskiego świata i wojny w nim panującej. Wprawdzie związek tej dwójki pozbawiłby ich ważnego źródła informacji, jednak znacznie pomógłby mu kontrolować młodego czarodzieja.

To nieprawda, że nie istniało antidotum do tego eliksiru. Jego wuj zapłacił olbrzymie pieniądze, żeby je zdobyć i odczarować Astrę. Dziewczyna potrzebowała po tym kilku lat, by dojść do siebie, ale się udało. Nagłe zerwanie więzi utworzonej przez Eliksir Małżeństw destabilizowało magiczny rdzeń oraz psychikę osoby, a na to nie mogli sobie w żadnym razie pozwolić.

Harry był zbyt potężnym czarodziejem, by ryzykować rozprzężenie jego magicznego rdzenia. Severus zresztą też, chociaż przez połączenie z Voldemortem nie miał możliwości pełnego korzystania ze swoich mocy. Zapewne odzyska je, gdy więź z Tomem zostanie zastąpiona więzią z Harry'm. Tak naprawdę nie miał w całej tej sprawie zbyt dużego wyboru. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to tak naciągnąć regulamin, by ich związek był całkowicie legalny.

Im dłużej wszystko analizował tym wyraźniej widział, że korzyści zaistniałej sytuacji znacznie przewyższają straty. To byłoby zbyt okrutne, gdyby powiedział, iż eliksir spadł mu z nieba i jest rozwiązaniem jego większości problemów z młodym Potterem, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że właśnie tak czuł. Nie będzie musiał się już martwić, że chłopak zakocha się w jakiejś podstawionej przez Toma osobie albo nie dotrzyma obietnicy i ucieknie z magicznego świata zaraz po zakończeniu szkoły.

Albus popatrzył na siedzących przed nim Gryfonów, starając się, żeby jego oczy nie zdradziły go iskierkami radości. Musiał to wszystko dobrze rozegrać, aby nie stracić zaufania Złotej Trójki.

— Obawiam się, że nic nie możemy zrobić — westchnął, oddając dziewczynie jej notatki.

— Profesorze? Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego eliksir wybrał dla Harry'ego właśnie profesora Snape'a. Jakby nie patrzeć przecież oni się nienawidzą. — Hermiona przyjęła słowa dyrektora znacznie lepiej niż jej przyjaciel, który pobladł drastycznie. — I dziś na korytarzu Malfoy zaatakował Harry'ego… to znaczy dobierał się do niego, tak jakby eliksir również na niego zadziałał. Na szczęście Ron szybko zareagował, ale okazało się, że Malfoy ma Mroczny Znak. Czy myśli pan, że eliksir przyciąga do Harry'ego wszystkich napiętnowanych przez Voldemorta dlatego, że Harry też jest przez niego naznaczony? Bo jeżeli tak, to — gdyby Harry i Voldemort spotkali się — wtedy…

— Tak, panno Granger. Obawiam się, że te przypuszczenia są jak najbardziej słuszne. — Dumbledore był niezwykle poważny. Wiedział, że młody Malfoy jest po stronie Toma, ale nie miał pojęcia, że chłopak został już śmierciożercą. Będzie musiał w tej sprawie zdecydowanie zainterweniować. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by poplecznicy Riddle'a ot tak sobie przebywali w jego szkole. — Jeśli to już wszystko, to możecie wracać do dormitorium. Zajmę się wszystkim.

Nastolatkowie wstali i opuścili gabinet dyrektora. Starzec westchnął, zastanawiając się, czy najpierw zająć się Severusem i Harrym czy może Malfoyem. W końcu wstał i podszedł do kominka, aby skontaktować się ze swoim Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale odkrył, że przejście jest zablokowane.

— Reddet, czy ktoś jest w komnatach Severusa? — Zapytał jednego z byłych dyrektorów, który udawał, że śpi w swoim obrazie. Portret od razu otworzył oczy.

— Tak. Lucy widziała w nich Severusa i Pottera — odparł były dyrektor i, gdy Albus przytaknął, powrócił do swojej drzemki. Najwyraźniej ta sprawa rozwiązywała się właśnie sama. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem i postanowił od razu przejść do sprawy Malfoya, zostawiając młode małżeństwo na później.

oOo

Severus położył Harry'ego na swoim łóżku, przerywając pocałunki tylko na chwilę, by zaklęciem pozbyć się ich ubrań. Chłopak zadrżał, gdy chłodne powietrze lochów zetknęło się z jego nagą skórą i przywarł jeszcze mocniej do ciepłego ciała nad nim, całując i dotykając, chcąc być jak najbliżej. Chcąc czuć jak najwięcej. Snape powoli poznawał językiem wnętrze jego ust, drażnił i gładził, a nawet lekko muskał zębami jego wargi. Ich języki tańczyły ze sobą, podczas gdy dłonie wędrowały po jedwabistej w dotyku skórze, jakby chciały zapamiętać każdy jej centymetr.

Harry jęknął w jego usta i odchylił głowę, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, odsłaniając swoją szyję w całej okazałości i prężąc się pod rozgrzanym mężczyzną. Ten od razu skorzystał z okazji i przeniósł swoją uwagę na wygiętą szyję, delikatnie przejeżdżając po niej językiem i sprawiając, że młodszy czarodziej gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Głodnymi ustami całował nagą skórę, z przyjemnością witając jęknięcia i westchnienia nastolatka, poznając go na nowo tym razem prawidłowo i naznaczając go jako swojego.

Magia śpiewała w nim i wokół niego, przenikając się z magią Pottera. Ich magiczne rdzenia zdawały się pieścić nawzajem, niemalże odbierając zmysły. Severus jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczał czegoś tak niesamowitego i przyjemnego. Całował i ssał wrażliwą skórę, a drobne dłonie chłopaka gładziły jego włosy i lekko drapały paznokciami kark, posyłając przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Lubrykant sam przyleciał do jego dłoni, gdy tylko o nim pomyślał ostatnią, trzeźwą myślą. Harry rozsunął szeroko nogi, dając mu lepszy dostęp i podczas gdy Severus przygotowywał jego wejście palcami, chłopak jęczał i prężył się, zerkając na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Snape patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na dłonie nastolatka, które powoli przesuwały się po smukłym ciele, drażniąc twarde sutki, kierując się niżej i niżej, by zacząć głaskać... _och Merlinie!_ Gryfon dotykał siebie, mrucząc i zaciskając mięśnie na palcach Mistrza Eliksirów, który łapczywie chłonął oczami ten niesamowity widok.

W końcu, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że już dłużej tego nie wytrzyma, a chłopak już lepiej przygotowany być nie może, nachylił się, by pocałować zaróżowione, nabrzmiałe usta i powoli wsunął się w jego wąskie wejście. Zamknął oczy, wstrzymując powietrze, gdy rozkosznie ciasne ciepło opinało się coraz bardziej wokół niego. Harry zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu i przygryzł wargę, żeby nie jęknąć z bólu. Trwali tak jakiś czas, a chłopak pomału odprężał się, przyzwyczajając do dziwnego uczucia bycia wypełnionym czymś tak dużym. Po chwili Severus zaczął się w nim powoli poruszać, pocałunkami i pieszczotami odwracając uwagę od z wolna wypieranego przez przyjemność bólu.

Harry zajęczał i poruszył biodrami, poganiając mężczyznę, by ten przyśpieszył ruchy. Krzyknął, gdy Severus uderzył w nim w coś, co sprawiło, że zobaczył gwiazdy, a jego ciało zgięło się w spazmie rozkoszy. Zgrał pchnięcia bioder z rytmem kochanka i przyciągnął jego głowę do siebie, aby powtórnie posmakować tych niespodziewanie miękkich ust. Całowanie ich wydawało mu się tak niesamowicie intymne i doskonałe, nawet bardziej, niż samo kochanie się. Gładził językiem ciepłe, wilgotne wnętrze ust mężczyzny, delikatnie ocierał ich języki o siebie, o mało tą delikatnością nie doprowadzając się do szaleństwa.

Kolejny skurcz rozkoszy sprawił, że wbił paznokcie w ramię kochanka i jego pocałunek stał się bardziej drapieżny, ruchy języka gwałtowniejsze. Ich ciała rozpalał ogień, paznokcie pozostawiały czerwone ślady, zęby drażniły i kąsały. Mokra od potu skóra ocierała się jedna o drugą, urywane oddechy i napięte mięśnie drżące niczym w gorączce. Severus znów całował go zachłannie, ich palce splotły się ze sobą; jedna para dłoni leżąca ponad głową bruneta, druga po jego prawej stronie.

Magia skrzyła wokół nich i rozbłysła uwolniona, gdy obaj doszli, przytulając się do siebie, będąc tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe. Dzielili orgazm, który wstrząsał ich ciałami przez kilka minut, nim w końcu opadli spełnieni w wilgotną i zmiętą pościel. Łapali oddech z sercami bijącymi tak szybko, jakby chciały się wyrwać na swoje spotkanie z opadających i wznoszących się szybko piersi.

~~/~~

* przysięga małżeńska zawsze wydawała mi się czymś, co jest tak piękne i baśniowe, że aż niemożliwe do spełnienia.


	6. Część 5

**Część piąta — Gdy czar pryska**

Harry obudził się wcześnie rano i przez chwilę nie wiedział, dlaczego zasłony w jego łóżku są ciemnozielone, a nie czerwone. Nie przypominał też sobie, by w jego dormitorium była satynowa pościel. Po chwili uderzyły w niego wspomnienia nocy i zamarł, bojąc się ujrzenia nagiego profesora obok siebie.

Jeżeli miał być z sobą szczery, to była to najprzyjemniejsza i najbardziej satysfakcjonująca noc, jaką miał w całym swoim życiu. Snape był niesamowitym kochankiem, który zdawał się odczytywać jego najskrytsze pragnienia, do jakich nigdy by się nie przyznał — nie miał dużego doświadczenia i tak właściwie to był jego pierwszy raz. Jednak był bardzo poważny problem w całej tej sytuacji — Snape był mężczyzną, a Harry zdecydowanie wolał kobiety. I chociaż wspomnienie stosunku było miejscami niewyraźne i w całości przepełnione przyjemnością i pasją, to już sama myśl o powtórzeniu tego sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Tak, to było przyjemne, ale…

_Merlinie. Uprawiałem seks z mężczyzną. Miałem członek Snape'a w swoim tyłku!_

Harry zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł do toalety, aby pozbyć się zawartości żołądka. Musiał być pod działaniem jakiegoś zaklęcia albo eliksiru, przecież sam z siebie nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nigdy nie przespałby się z facetem! Jego wspomnienia z kilku ostatnich dni były dość mgliste, jednak całkiem dokładnie pamiętał wyraz twarzy Ginny, gdy mówił jej, że to jej wina, jej eliksiru. Czyli jednak eliksir. Ale co takiego zrobił wywar oprócz tego, że najwyraźniej zmusił go do seksu z najmniej lubianym profesorem. I co napadło Snape'a, że się z nim przespał?

Harry podniósł się znad muszli klozetowej i podszedł do zlewu, by opłukać usta. Nieważne, co się stało. Po pierwsze, musiał się stąd wydostać. Po drugie, musiał dowiedzieć się, co tak właściwie się wydarzyło. Później zastanowi się, co zrobić z tym całym bagnem.

Zakręcił wodę i niepewnie wychylił się, by zobaczyć, czy profesor nadal śpi. Mężczyzna obrócił się we śnie i kołdra zsunęła się z jego bioder, ukazując chłopakowi przyrodzenie Snape'a i dziwny tatuaż o kształcie błyskawicy. Poczuł, że znowu robi się mu niedobrze i nagle stał się boleśnie świadomy swojej nagości. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że i na jego podbrzuszu znajduje się tatuaż. Zdecydowanie nie miał go wcześniej i jeżeli miał być szczery, to czuł przemożną ochotę jak najszybszego pozbycia się go.

Szybko odnalazł swoje ubranie i ubrał się, dziękując w duchu za mocny sen Snape'a. Wymknął się przez uchylone drzwi sypialni, a następnie z saloniku na korytarz i pognał do Wieży Gryffindoru. Za oknami wciąż było ciemno, a korytarze były ciche i puste, więc dotarł do portretu Grubej Damy bez żadnych problemów. Na pierwszy rzut oka pokój wspólny wyglądał na opustoszały, jednak gdy przeszedł parę kroków, zauważył, że na jego ulubionej kanapie śpią Ron i Hermiona. Najwyraźniej zasnęli, czekając na niego.

Odsunął od siebie na chwilę chaos myśli związanych ze Snape'em i ich ostatnią nocą, i podszedł do swoich przyjaciół, żeby ich obudzić. Jego wzrok padł na rozłożone na stoliku pergaminy, a dokładniej na pokolorowane rażącym, różowym zakreślaczem słowa „Eliksir Małżeństw". Poczuł nagle zimny pot na plecach. Znał tę nazwę. To był ten eliksir, który dodała mu do soku Ginny. Cicho zebrał wszystkie zapiski przyjaciółki i uciekł z nimi do dormitorium, by dokładniej zapoznać się z ich treścią.

To, co w nich znalazł… to było… Hermiona nawet zrobiła coś w rodzaju dzienniczka laboratoryjnego, w którym zapisywała wszystkie jego zachowania, jakby był jakimś cholernym królikiem doświadczalnym. Jej ostatni zapis był o ataku Malfoya, Mrocznym Znaku i rozmowie z Dumbledore'em. Gryfon zmiął pergamin w dłoni, gdy tylko go przeczytał. Oni wszyscy wiedzieli i nic nie zrobili. Ron, Hermiona, Dumbledore, SNAPE. A teraz jest skazany na wieczne małżeństwo z mężczyzną, do którego czuje odrazę. A wszystko to, co czuł tej nocy z nim, było tylko i wyłącznie działaniem eliksiru.

Znowu zebrało mu się na wymioty, więc pobiegł do toalety. Wprawdzie nie miał już niczego w żołądku, jednak dobre kilkanaście minut zajęło mu opanowanie się i przeanalizowanie wszystkiego jeszcze raz. Snape go wykorzystał. Ron i Hermiona go wystawili. Dumbledore poszedł po najmniejszej linii oporu… Co ten starzec tak właściwie z tego miał? Jeżeli notatki Hermiony mówiły prawdę, to Snape nie mógł już być szpiegiem Zakonu, więc to było stratą. Ale co było zyskiem?

Harry zamknął oczy, starając się ignorować narastający ból w tyłku. Snape jest człowiekiem Dumbledore'a, więc jako jego mąż jest kolejnym narzędziem do kontrolowania go. Pierwszy zysk.

Jaki jeszcze?

Dyrektor zawsze miał obsesję na punkcie tego, z kim się spotykał. Teraz już nie mógł się z nikim spotykać, więc można było nazwać to kolejnym zyskiem.

Co jeszcze?

Nic więcej nie przychodziło mu do głowy, ale był pewien, że to nie wszystko.

Wrócił do dormitorium i opadł na łóżko, krzywiąc się. Co miał teraz zrobić? Hogwart od zawsze był jego domem, lecz teraz chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego, od Dumbledore'a, Rona, Hermiony. A przede wszystkim już nigdy nie chciał widzieć Snape'a, ani nawet o nim myśleć. Pustka i uczucie wykorzystania zżerały go od środka i wiedział, że długo tutaj nie wytrzyma.

Decyzja przyszła nagle i, niewiele myśląc, od razu zaczął wprowadzać ją w życie. Dziesięć minut później już leciał na Błyskawicy z całym swoim dobytkiem w kieszeni. Zanim przekroczył granicę Hogwartu, rzucił na siebie i miotłę zaklęcie kameleona, po czym skierował się na południowy wschód, mniej więcej w stronę Londynu.

oOo

Severus obudził się w łóżku sam, zastanawiając się, która to może być godzina, że Harry'ego już nie było. Siódma rano. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że chłopak jest takim rannym ptaszkiem. Nawet on nie wstawał w sobotę tak wcześnie, jeżeli nie musiał, a po tak pracowitej nocy, zdecydowanie nie czuł potrzeby ruszania się z łóżka. Jak nie chce zjeść razem śniadania, to jego sprawa. Odwrócił się na drugi bok i ponownie zasnął.

oOo

Harry wiedział, że był idiotą, myśląc, że ot tak po prostu wyleci z Hogwartu i jego problemy się skończą. Okazało się, że nie mógł się od niego oddalić tak bardzo jak chciał. Leciał może pół godziny, kiedy poczuł silne szarpnięcie i o mało nie spadł z miotły. Serce łomotało mu w piersi i ledwo mógł złapać oddech. Zawrócił Błyskawicę i powoli zaczął kierować się z powrotem w stronę szkoły, tak długo aż uczucie ciągnięcia minęło. Zamku jeszcze nie było widać, był od niego za daleko. Zakazanego Lasu też jeszcze pod nim nie było. Zamiast tego unosił się nad wrzosowiskami i zaczynał się robić głodny. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jadł porządny posiłek. Z tego co się orientował, odurzenie eliksirem bardzo mocno wpłynęło na jego apetyt.

Postanowił zacząć przemieszczać się wzdłuż granicy wyznaczonej przez więź, aż znajdzie jakąś wioskę lub inne miejsce, w którym mógłby się zatrzymać i coś zjeść. Czuł się teraz jak idiota. Wziął ze sobą cały dobytek, a zapomniał o czymś tak istotnym jak zapasy jedzenia. Może gdyby wezwał Zgredka…? Nie, zrobi to dopiero w ostateczności. Nadgorliwy skrzat mógł dojść do wniosku, że potrzebuje pomocy i przyprowadziłby do niego Dumbledore'a albo, co gorsza, Snape'a. I to nic, że ból w tyłku wcale nie pomagał mu w manewrowaniu miotłą.

Po ponad godzinie natknął się w końcu na mugolską wioskę, która na szczęście znajdowała się po tej stronie granicy, do której miał dostęp. Nie miał ze sobą mugolskich pieniędzy, więc będzie musiał ukraść coś do zjedzenia. Jego zaklęcie kameleona wciąż działało i nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdy wyszedł zza jednego z budynków. W wiosce znajdował się dokładnie jeden sklep spożywczy i to do niego Harry się wśliznął za jakimś mężczyzną.

Nie czuł się dobrze z tym, co miał zaraz zrobić, jednak z głodu zaczęło mu się już robić słabo. Obiecał sobie, że nie weźmie niczego drogiego, tylko podstawowe rzeczy i później, gdy będzie miał szansę, odda za to pieniądze. Włożył do kieszeni szaty kilka bułek, butelkę mleka i rozejrzał się po półkach, patrząc, czy coś jeszcze nadawało się do wzięcia. Dwa jabłka, opakowanie żółtego sera. Do rękawa wsadził butelkę wody i wyszedł za kolejnym klientem ze sklepu. Czym prędzej czmychnął za budynek, gdzie usiadł i szybko zaczął pochłaniać bułki i ser, popijając to mlekiem. Kiedy w końcu się najadł i odetchnął, jego myśli znów powędrowały do Snape'a i tego, co się wydarzyło. Starał się nie myśleć o nocy spędzonej z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie chciał stracić swojego śniadania.

oOo

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie zauważono brak pewnego ucznia i wielce zaniepokojony dyrektor udał się po śniadaniu do swojego gabinetu, aby sprawdzić, czy ktoś przez ostatnie godziny przechodził przez zaklęcia ochronne szkoły. Normalnie był powiadamiany natychmiastowo tylko o wtargnięciu kogoś na jej teren. Wyjścia musiał sprawdzać co jakiś czas sam. Wkrótce dołączyła do niego dwójka Gryfonów i Severus.

— Nie mógł odejść daleko. Nie pozwoliłaby mu na to wieź… — Albus machał różdżką nad kamieniem umieszczonym w jednej z ukrytych alków jego gabinetu. Jak mógł nie przewidzieć takiego obrotu sprawy? Owszem, spodziewał się, że chłopak mógł się zamknąć w sobie i schować gdzieś przed nimi, ale myślał, że będzie wystarczająco inteligentny, by pozostać na terenie szkoły. Było tylko kwestią czasu, zanim dopadną go śmierciożercy. Musieli go jak najszybciej odnaleźć. — Przekroczył zaklęcia z powietrza, czyli musiał być na miotle. Wygląda na to, że kierował się na Londyn.

— Możemy jakoś pomóc, dyrektorze? — Hermiona wyłamywała sobie palce. To ona zawiadomiła profesorów o zniknięciu Harry'ego, gdy odkryli jej notatki na jego łóżku i brak rzeczy przyjaciela. Oczywistym było, co się stało i Gryfonka aż bała się pomyśleć, co teraz robił Harry i co o nich wszystkich myślał. Mimo wszystko musiał się poczuć zdradzony…

— Tak, dopilnujcie, by wieść o zniknięciu pana Pottera nie rozeszła się po szkole. Lepiej żeby pewne osoby się o tym nie dowiedziały. Jeżeli ta informacja dojdzie do Voldemorta… — Dumbledore znacząco zawiesił głos i dwójka Gryfonów pospiesznie opuściła gabinet, zapewniając, że zrobią wszystko co w ich mocy, aby temu zapobiec. — Severusie, wyczuwasz Harry'ego?

Snape przez cały czas cicho krążył po gabinecie, próbując zrozumieć, co się dokładnie wydarzyło i dlaczego chłopak opuścił bezpieczne mury szkoły. Wnioski, jakie wyciągnął, wcale mu się nie podobały i gdy dyrektor zwrócił się do niego, zmierzył starca ostrym spojrzeniem.

— Nie powiedzieliście mu, co się dzieje, prawda?

— Panna Granger wyjawiła mu, że panna Weasley napoiła go wadliwym eliksirem. — Dumbledore zaczął wzywać członków Zakonu Feniksa. Im szybciej rozpoczną poszukiwania tym lepiej.

— Ale nie powiedziała, co się z nim dzieje i jakie będą tego konsekwencje, dobrze rozumuję? — Snape stanął na środku pomieszczenia z założonymi na piersiach rękoma. Jeżeli Harry nic nie wiedział i odkrył wszystko przypadkiem po ich zbliżeniu, a z tego co usłyszał właśnie tak się stało, to wolał nawet nie myśleć o tym, co takiego musiało pojawić się w głowie przerażonego Gryfona.

— Severusie… — W głosie Dumbledore'a pojawiła się nuta groźby, gdy pierwsi członkowie Zakonu zaczęli wychodzić z zielonych płomieni w kominku.

— Jedyne co czuję od Pottera, to jeden wielki emocjonalny bałagan. Jest gdzieś w tamtą stronę. — Machnął dłonią w kierunku, z którego wydawało mu się, że docierają do niego emocje. Nie mógł określić, gdzie dokładnie znajdował się Gryfon, dopóki chłopak nie dotknie tatuażu na podbrzuszu. Naprawdę wątpił, by do tego doszło w najbliższym czasie.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił gabinet. Może udałoby mu się samemu znaleźć Harry'ego i wytłumaczyć wszystko, jednak nie chciał tego robić. Jego _mąż_ z pewnością nie chciał go widzieć, a wiedział, że na razie jest bezpieczny. Teraz przynajmniej już zrozumiał, dlaczego w jego łazience unosił się lekki zapach wymiocin, gdy wszedł do niej rano. Merlinie, miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie był stricte hetero i na dodatek anty homo.

Bycie na wieczność związanym z kimś takim… albo tej osoby z nim… drogi Salazarze.


	7. Część 6

**Część szósta — Na wieczność**

Rozmyślając nad informacjami z notatek Hermiony oraz swoim życiem, Harry przesiedział za sklepem ponad połowę dnia. W pewnym momencie stał się świadomy niepokoju, który w nim tętnił i z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie było jego uczucie, ale Snape'a. Ich więź była tak silna, iż czuł zdenerwowanie profesora nawet z tak wielkiej odległości. Pewnie już się zorientowali, że opuścił szkołę i wysłali ekipę poszukiwawczą złożoną z członków Zakonu.

Zmartwienie oraz troska bardzo go zaskoczyły i zmusiły do przeanalizowania nocnych wydarzeń. Teraz, gdy mógł to zrobić na spokojnie, dostrzegł coś, co go bardzo zaskoczyło. Snape nie pieprzył go, ale kochał się z nim, jakby naprawdę mu zależało. Nie, żeby chciał powtórzyć to doświadczenie. Po pierwsze, profesor był _stary_, a po drugie, myśl o… w nim… Nie, po prostu nie. To było ohydne. Ale gdyby wyrzucić tę całą… sferę seksualną, może udałoby się im zostać przyjaciółmi. Za kilka lat. Kilkanaście…?

Potrząsnął głową i stuknął nią kilka razy o ścianę. Jasne, nawet jeżeli Snape się martwił, czyli był zdolny do czucia względem niego czegoś jeszcze poza nienawiścią, to do przyjaźni potrzeba porozumienia, jakichś wspólnych zainteresowań. A tego zdecydowanie nie mieli i nigdy mieć nie będą.

Lepiej wrócić do piekła w Hogwarcie, czy tułać się w promieniu kilku mil od Snape'a i mieć święty spokój?

Merlinie, czuł się okropnie. Jak jakiś uwięziony na smyczy pies. Ciekawe czy profesor też tak odczuwał to ograniczenie.

Podskoczył, gdy usłyszał w pobliżu znajome trzaski aportacji. Ktoś, a raczej dość spora grupka ktosiów, właśnie pojawiła się po drugiej stronie sklepu. Czy to możliwe, by Zakon tak szybko go odnalazł? Przecież ani razu nie użył swojej magii, a zaklęcie kameleona…

Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy poczuł narastający ból w bliźnie. To nie był Zakon… To nie byli ci dobrzy… Szybko wsiadł na miotłę i odbił się od ziemi. Jeżeli jeszcze go nie zauważyli, to może uda mu się uciec.

— _Finite Incantatem. Stupefy._

Zaklęcia były tak potężne, że wyłączyły nawet magię w jego miotle i gdy uderzył w niego czar ogłuszający, już spadał z wysokości kilkunastu metrów. Cóż, jeżeli zginie przy upadku, przynajmniej nie będzie się musiał dłużej martwić bagnem, jakim się stało jego życie.

oOo

Obudził się na polanie w lesie wśród podekscytowanego gwaru rozmów. Był związany i wsparty o coś twardego i chropowatego, co najprawdopodobniej było sporej wielkości głazem. Wciąż musiał znajdować się w promieniu odległości na jaką pozwalała więź i jakoś bliżej Hogwartu, ponieważ czuł obecność Snape'a znacznie wyraźniej niż wcześniej. Od strony mężczyzny napływała do niego tak ogromna fala zmartwienia, złości i czegoś zbliżonego do paniki, że miał problem z oddzieleniem ich od swoich własnych uczuć.

Nagle rozmowy umilkły i Harry uniósł spojrzenie, obserwując, jak śmierciożercy rozstępują się, tworząc przejście, na którego końcu się znajdował. Po chwili z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się Voldemort wraz z okropnym bólem pulsującym w bliźnie. Wężowaty czarnoksiężnik zaczął powoli kroczyć w jego stronę i Harry zauważył, że w kościstej dłoni trzyma srebrny puchar.

— Witaj, Harry Potterze. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak długo czekałem na tę chwilę. — Zniekształcona twarz wykrzywiła się w uśmiechu. — Obawiam się, że będzie ona naszym ostatnim spotkaniem.

— Znów chcesz spróbować szczęścia z Avadą? — Harry nie potrafił już odróżnić swojej paniki od paniki Snape'a. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że jeżeli nie stanie się cud, tej nocy umrze. Voldemort zaśmiał się, najwyraźniej bardzo rozbawiony jego pyskowaniem.

— Nie. Obawiam się, że przez starożytne zaklęcie, jakie rzuciła twoja matka, nie jestem w stanie zabić cię za pomocą magii. Nie mam zamiaru jednak zniżać się do mugolskiego sztyletowania ani tym podobnych rzeczy. Postanowiłem obdarzyć cię łagodną oraz szybką śmiercią, Harry Potterze. Jakby nie patrzeć tyle ze sobą przeżyliśmy…

Oczy Harry'ego powędrowały do srebrnego kielicha i zrozumiał. Czarnoksiężnik planował go otruć jakąś mugolską toksyną, aby upewnić się, że ochrona poświęcenia jego mamy nie zniweczy działania magicznej trucizny. Voldemort ukląkł przed nim i trupio zimna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego szczęce, zmuszając usta do otwarcia. Harry poczuł w oczach wzbierające łzy, gdy chłodna krawędź kielicha dotknęła jego warg.

— Pij dziecko i zaśnij. Może w przyszłym życiu będziesz miał więcej szczęścia.

Trucizna była przyjemnie słodka w smaku i chociaż Harry próbował się opierać, Voldemort zmusił go do jej przełknięcia. Gdy Mroczny Pan wstał z pustym już naczyniem, na polanie zapanowała cisza pełna wyczekiwania. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Pottera — jedni z niecierpliwością, inni z chorą fascynacją. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo i chłopak pomyślał, że może jednak ochrona jego mamy zadziałała, ale wtedy zaczął się robić śpiący. Zmarszczył brwi i zamrugał. Nie powinien zasypiać, bo jeżeli zaśnie, już więcej się nie obudzi. Już więcej nie zobaczy Rona i Hermiony ani nawet złorzeczącego na niego Snape'a. Dumbledore pewnie będzie bardzo zawiedziony jego postępowaniem. Pani Weasley będzie tak bardzo smutna… I kto pomoże pokonać Voldemorta, gdy go zabraknie? Nie mógł umrzeć… nie mógł zostawić swoich przyjaciół…

Powieki opadły same i już nie chciały się podnieść. Było mu dobrze i ciepło, i nawet ten napływ niepokoju z jego więzi ze Snape'em wydawał się cichszy, bardziej odległy.

Zagubiona łza spłynęła po jego policzku, zanim poddał się snu.

_Przepraszam…_

oOo

Severus był w trakcie niszczenia swojego jedzenia na talerzu w trakcie kolacji. Wielka Sala jak zwykle była pełna wesołego gwaru, rozmów i śmiechów, co wybitnie grało mu dziś na nerwach. Zakon wciąż nie odnalazł Harry'ego, pomimo jego informacji, że chłopak znacznie przybliżył się do granic Hogwartu. Od ponad trzech godzin od Pottera docierała do niego tylko cisza — zasnął, albo był nieprzytomny, a to tylko zwiększało jego niepokój. Jego Gryfońscy przyjaciele udawali w najlepsze, że wszystko jest w porządku i mieli nadzieję, że wieści o zaginięciu Harry'ego jeszcze nie dotarły do niewłaściwych ludzi.

Jakim cudem Zakon go jeszcze nie odnalazł, po tym jak podał im kierunek, w którym powinni szukać? Gdyby nie to, że Dumbledore zakazał mu wyruszenia na poszukiwania, dawno sam opuściłby Hogwart. Ale nie mógł. Voldemort już na pewno wiedział, że zdradził, a gdyby zniknął, przyciągnęłoby to uwagę popleczników Mrocznego Pana w szkole.

Nagle poczuł powrót napływu emocji, jednak wcale go to nie podniosło na duchu. Lęk jaki do niego dotarł, tylko zwiększył jego własną panikę. Wstał, by poinformować o tym Dumbledore'a.

— Coś się stało, Severusie? — Albus popatrzył zaniepokojony na przyjaciela, gdy ten do niego podszedł, przerywając mu rozmowę z Pomoną na temat sprowadzenia nowych roślin do szklarni.

— Obudził się i dzieję się coś niedobrego — wyszeptał, by nikt inny nie mógł go usłyszeć, chociaż jego wędrówka wzdłuż stołu nauczycielskiego zwróciła już uwagę niektórych uczniów.

— Gdzie jest?

— Gdzieś bardzo blisko zamku. Ja nie… — Mistrz Eliksirów wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i oparł się ciężko o najbliższe oparcie krzesła. Oddychanie przychodziło mu z trudem, a świadomość chłopaka, do której obecności już zdążył się przyzwyczaić przez ten dzień, zaczęła zanikać w zupełnie inny sposób niż wcześniej. Poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot. Robił się coraz słabszy… — On…

Severus osunął się na posadzkę, przy wtórze zaniepokojonych krzyków profesorów i kilku uczniów.

— SPOKÓJ! — zagrzmiał głos dyrektora. — Poppy, mogłabyś zająć się Severusem? Hagridzie, pomóż zanieść go do skrzydła szpitalnego…

Kolejne krzyki przerwały Dumbledore'owi wydawanie rozkazów. Wielu starszych uczniów z różnych domów również zaczęło upadać niczym marionetki, którym ktoś nagle odciął podtrzymujące je sznurki. Błękitne oczy starca rozszerzyły się niemal do komicznych rozmiarów.

— Albusie, co się dzieje? — Minerwa stała koło niego, patrząc jak Hagrid wynosi Severusa, podczas gdy pielęgniarka pobiegła sprawdzić, co się stało z uczniami.

— Wierzę, Minerwo, że Tom właśnie naprawdę umarł — wyszeptał stary czarodziej, a ci, którzy go usłyszeli, znieruchomieli, próbując zrozumieć.

Tego dnia w Wielkiej Sali umarło osiemnastu uczniów naznaczonych Mrocznym Znakiem i były to osoby z każdego domu, bez wyjątku.

oOo

Harry czuł, że się unosi. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokół. Wciąż znajdował się na polanie, a raczej nad nią. W oddali widział światła Hogwartu, podczas gdy pod nim ziemia usiana była ciałami. Wszyscy wyglądali jakby zasnęli. Obok wielkiego głazu leżało martwe ciało Voldemorta. Wydawało się być jeszcze chudsze niż było za jego życia. Jego wężowa twarz wyrażała coś zbliżonego do zaskoczenia. Koło niego było drobne, związane ciało chłopca z burzą czarnych włosów, które teraz wydawały się oklapłe. Harry z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że ciało należało do niego.

Więc właśnie to działo się z ludźmi, gdy umierali?

Świtało.

Czuł się, jakby był nie w tym miejscu co trzeba. Zaciekawiony podążył za uczuciem ciągnięcia w stronę zamku. Podróż trwała jednocześnie godziny i ułamek sekundy, jednak nie widział w tym niczego dziwnego. Dość zabawne wydało mu się przepłynięcie przez ściany. Były tak solidne i pełne życia — jakby Hogwart był istotą, a nie tylko murami.

Ciągnięcie doprowadziło go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wiedział, że zawsze i wszędzie rozpozna to miejsce, był w nim już tyle razy… jednak teraz było inaczej.

Płaczące osoby stały przed drzwiami, w korytarzach, obejmowały się, pocieszały… Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał. Większość łóżek w szpitalu była zajęta, ale nie przez chorych uczniów jedynie przez przykryte białymi prześcieradłami ciała. Tylko jedno, o ironio położone w _jego_ łóżku, wciąż należało do żywych i to właśnie ono go wzywało.

Zatrzymał się przy nim i dotknął mlecznobiałej skóry. Wydawało mu się, że przeszedł przez niego prąd i nagle stał się świadom, że ma niemalże materialne dłonie, że jest w stanie czuć leżącą osobę, jakby wciąż żył. Popatrzył na jej twarz. Wydała mu się znajoma, ale też tak dziwnie inna. Zamrugał, gdy wspomnienia z jego życia zaczęły powracać, a on sam stawał się niejako bardziej zwarty, skondensowsny. Był pewien, że wciąż mógłby przejść przez ścianę, gdyby chciał, jednak w jakiś sposób stawał się pełniejszy.

W łóżku leżał Severus Snape, jakiego Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Tak, jego ciało wciąż wyglądało tak samo, całkowicie dla niego nieatrakcyjnie, za to dusza… Merlinie! Światło profesora było tak piękne, że Harry aż się uśmiechnął. Był związany z tym mężczyzną, z tą duszą i pierwszy raz w życiu wiedział, że był w stanie się w niej zakochać. Odgarnął czarne włosy z twarzy, na którą pomału wracał kolor. Był tak zafascynowany swoim nauczycielem, że nie usłyszał nawet, gdy otwarły się drzwi szpitala i nieopodal niego zatrzymały kroki.

— Harry…? — Chłopak uniósł wzrok, napotykając niedowierzające spojrzenie dyrektora. — O mój… Więc to znaczy, że jesteście związani ze sobą tak mocno, iż nawet śmierć was nie rozdzieli. Myślałem… myślałem, że to znaczyło, iż jeden umrze wraz z drugim, że wasze życia są połączone. Wróciłeś jako duch…

— Żaden człowiek nie jest nieomylny, dyrektorze. I dobrze by było gdybyś o tym pamiętał, ponieważ popełniłeś tak wiele błędów… Przez ciebie cierpiało tylu ludzi… — Harry potrząsnął głową, nie wiedząc, skąd o tym wie, ale będąc pewnym, że było to prawdą. Wystarczyło popatrzeć na jego życie, na Severusa… który właśnie zaczął się budzić.

Mężczyzna zamrugał, wpatrując się w srebrzystego ducha Harry'ego Pottera — mógł czuć jego dotyk, jakby ten wciąż był wśród żywych.

— Oszalałem? — wychrypiał, wędrując spojrzeniem do uśmiechającego się do niego dyrektora. Jednak to Harry mu odpowiedział.

— Nie — roześmiał się. — Jesteśmy związani na wieczność, pamiętasz? — Podrapał się po głowie, trochę speszony. — Będziesz musiał wytrzymać z moją eteryczną formą przez kilkadziesiąt lat, a później znów się odrodzimy i będziemy mogli się odnaleźć, i mieć swoje własne „żyli długo i szczęśliwie". I tak do końca świata.

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko. Po raz pierwszy w życiu koncepcja wieczności stała się dla niego bardzo, ale to bardzo atrakcyjna.

~ KONIEC ~


End file.
